


Ошибка сценария

by Rosie_M_Banks (Cliffordina)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliffordina/pseuds/Rosie_M_Banks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Истина где-то рядом, загадки и спецслужбы еще ближе, ну а романтика – вообще рукой подать…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ошибка сценария

**Author's Note:**

> Соавтор Fanka

Он не спал уже вторые сутки, пребывая на грани действительности, пытаясь сохранить ясность ума и адекватность реакции. Двое суток за рулем, практически без сна. Ночное шоссе было пустынным: ни огней встречных машин, ни света окон домов вдалеке. Только мерное урчание мотора, белый пунктир на асфальте и темнота вокруг. Он потерял отсчет времени, на грани реальности он ни о чем не мог думать, он видел только белый указатель – путь куда? Равномерно мелькали яркие белые отрезки дорожной разметки, мерный гул мотора, ритмичные звуки из магнитолы… Он переключил скорость и надавил на педаль газа…

…Яркий свет. Вдох острой свежести. Бодрящая прохлада. Он открыл глаза и увидел перед собой мир. Маленькие домики, сверкающая змейка реки, долина, холмы, леса. Вставало солнце. Несколько минут он непонимающе смотрел вниз, прежде чем осознал, что стоит на самом краю обрыва на жуткой высоте. Что он здесь делает? Что это за местность? Он оглянулся. В нескольких метрах от него был припаркован белый пикап. Дверца водителя была открыта нараспашку. Дверца пассажира тоже. Это его машина? Ответа он не знал. Он обошел машину, сел за руль. Ключ зажигания был на месте. Он никак не мог вспомнить, куда ему нужно было ехать. Он даже собственное имя не помнил. Тогда он потянулся и открыл бардачок. Оттуда вывалилась толстая серая папка на резинке и… пистолет.

***

…В столь ранний час на автозаправке обычно появлялись только дальнобойщики, ведущие груженые фуры объездной дорогой, параллельной открытой пару лет назад новой автостраде, и потому Фрэнк просто не мог не обратить внимания на этого парня. Во-первых, он пришел пешком. Один. Без сумки, чемодана или хотя бы потрепанного рюкзака, с которыми обычно не расстаются любители автостопа и приключений на дорогах. Во-вторых, одет он был достаточно непривычно для позднего октября: джинсы и футболка. Ну и в-третьих, подойдя к стойке закусочной, он спросил, открыто и весело улыбаясь: «Не подскажете, какой сейчас день недели, месяц… ну и год, наверное?». Хорошо хоть, услышав сухо брошенное в ответ: «27 октября 1967-го. Что будете заказывать, мистер?» – парень не поинтересовался летоисчислением…

Хотя… было еще и «в-четвертых». Работая на автозаправке, быстро учишься замечать «пушки», особенно так небрежно спрятанные в карман.

Парень заказал стейк, картошку и кофе. Тщательно отсчитав купюры и мелочь, уже было направился к столику, когда его взгляд упал на стенд с газетами.

– Свежие?

– Вчерашние, – ответил Фрэнк, внимательно наблюдая за странным типом. Что-то было в нем такое… настораживающее. Нет, не только из-за пистолета. Грабителей здесь не опасались – под прилавком лежал старый надежный «кольт» с полным барабаном. Да и после нескольких неудавшихся налетов на эту кассу никто больше не покушался.

Удивляло другое. Парень с явным интересом оглядывался вокруг, как ребенок, удравший от родителей. Сам Фрэнк в этой обычнейшей заправке не видел ничего достойного такого внимания.

Он сел за дальний столик лицом ко входу и развернул газету. Когда Фрэнк принес заказ, интригующий клиент как раз читал колонку «Происшествия недели».

Интересно, он газету купил, чтобы проверить дату? Особо-то там больше и читать было нечего. Каждую неделю одно и тоже – драки, разбои, угоны… А парень изучал криминальные хроники, как барышня гороскоп. Центральное место на странице – это было видно даже из-за стойки, потому что заголовок был аршинным – занимала статья об аварии на автостраде – какой-то олух вырулил на встречную, в результате шесть машин всмятку, а виновник как в воду канул. Тут все слушали полицейскую волну – не часто вооруженные погони развлекают жителей пятничной ночью.

Парень так зачитался, что и о еде забыл. Сложив газету, он спросил у Фрэнка:

– Где тут у вас медпункт?

– Больным вы не выглядите, мистер… но врач в ближайшем городке – в шести милях отсюда.

– Спасибо, – грубость он как-то уж слишком легко пропустил мимо ушей. И уже на пороге выдал: – Скажите… а вы… вы ЭТО видите? – и ткнул пальцем в окно, в серую громаду Башни на горизонте.

Фрэнк вытаращился на него. Вот уж точно, врач был ему необходим.

– Вижу.

Он кивнул.

– Я так и думал, – и вышел, явно собираясь прогуляться пешком до Гамильтона.

***

Через два с четвертью часа после ухода самого необычного пациента за последнее время к лучшему (и единственному) врачу городка пожаловала полиция штата. Доктор как раз мыл руки, собираясь на обед с женой в ближайшее кафе, и визиту не обрадовался.

– Джентльмены, чему обязан? – хмуро спросил он, разглядывая их жетоны.

– Узнаете? – тот, что помладше, вытащил довольно мятый фоторобот.

– Да, – без особой радости от помощи властям признался врач. – Неужели вооружен и опасен?

– Подозреваемый в нарушении Кодекса, – полисмен явно гордился своей ролью гончей в столь завидной охоте. – С какими жалобами он к вам обратился?

Доктор потер подборок. Когда дело касалось преступлений, караемых высшей мерой социальной защиты, речь о врачебных тайнах уже не шла, равно как о тайнах исповеди или о праве на адвоката.

– Физически он совершенно здоров. У молодого человека проблемы скорее психологического характера… Ретроградная амнезия. Не в результате травмы, потому что следов я не нашел.

Полисмены переглянулись.

– Но меня удивило не это, – задумчиво сказал врач, на секунду опередив следующий вопрос.

– И?

– Он явно не хотел вспоминать…

– Куда он мог направиться дальше? – нетерпеливо спросил старший по званию.

Врач пожал плечами, на обед с женой он опаздывал уже катастрофически.

– Честно говоря, не знаю. Я посоветовал ему обратиться в ближайший медицинский центр, я ведь не специалист. Но сомневаюсь, что он последует моему совету.

– Ну хоть что-то он вам сказал?

– А вы не пробовали поискать в библиотеке? – съязвил врач. – Молодой человек показался мне чрезвычайно любознательным.

***

После обеда Фрэнк, как обычно по понедельникам, отправился в Гамильтон на продуктовую базу. Каждый раз он с удовольствием проезжал по этой живописной дороге. Небольшой городок разместился в огромной долине среди высоких обрывистых холмов, поросших лесом, неподалеку протекала речка, а в самом центре долины на небольшом возвышении стояло загадочное древнее сооружение. Дорога как раз вилась мимо Башни.

До города оставалось меньше мили, когда он увидел человека, бредущего навстречу по обочине. Фрэнк спокойно проехал дальше, не обратив на него внимание. В эту сторону местные ходили, только если нужно было что-либо попросить у Башни. Но просьба – личное дело каждого, и проявлять излишнее любопытство в данном случае не принято.

Быстро, всего за два часа, управившись с необходимыми делами, Фрэнк возвращался по той же дороге. Ехал он медленно, любуясь открывающимся пейзажем: в лучах заходящего солнца долина выглядела особенно красиво, а в сером полированном камне Башни сверкали маленькие искорки – отражения небесного светила.

Внезапно Фрэнк ударил по тормозам. Что-то было не так. Он еще раз внимательно присмотрелся, а затем быстро выскочил из машины и побежал к Башне.

У ее подножия неподвижно лежал человек.

***

Такое случалось редко, большинство вполне способно было оценить запас своих сил… разве что причина, которая привела к Башне, была из ряда вон… но в конце концов, Башня – в любом случае крайний рубеж. Мини-суицид. Любой школьник знал, что среднее время пребывания в поле – 15-20 минут, не более. Этого времени вполне хватало, чтобы прикоснуться ладонями к каменной стене, мысленно произнести просьбу, а затем быстро уйти прочь. В большинстве случаев Башня «исполняла» пожелания человека, но только если они имели нематериальный характер. Иногда к ней приходили за физическим или духовным исцелением. Однако люди беспокоили ее своими просьбами не часто: плата была весомая – жизненная энергия человека. После обычного визита к Башне несколько дней ощущался упадок сил, а тот, кто надолго оставался у ее подножия, терял сознание и, если его никто не выносил из поля действия Башни, умирал.

Фрэнк сразу узнал странного утреннего посетителя. Видимо, с головой у него было совсем уж худо, если он не то забыл о влиянни Башни, не то решил его проигнорировать.

Дотащить тело до машины оказалось нелегко. Еще сложнее было решить, что теперь с ним делать. Фрэнк колебался. Можно было оставить его здесь, на обочине – или кто-нибудь по дороге в город подберет, или сам через некоторое время придет в себя. Можно было отвезти обратно в Гамильтон, хотя доктор вряд ли согласится его оставить в медпункте, а уж корыстный владелец гостиницы точно не примет такого постояльца. Да и делать крюк, возвращаясь назад, совсем не хотелось. Поэтому Фрэнк завел мотор и покатил к себе на автозаправку. Там, во флигеле на заднем дворе, есть каморка, где парень сможет отлежаться, пока не вернутся силы.

Потом он еще кое о чем вспомнил. Долго шарил рукой по неподвижному телу, прежде чем нашел пистолет незнакомца. Эту вещицу следовало бы спрятать понадежней, а еще лучше – совсем избавиться.

***

В который раз за последние несколько суток он вернулся в реальность, выплывая из очередного тумана. Было удивительно хорошо и тихо. Что-то случилось с ним… Что-то странное, еще более непонятное, чем весь этот перевернутый вверх тормашками мир.

Это было… забавно. Он не помнил, когда в прошлый раз ему было так интересно, но чувствовал, что это было давно… очень давно.

Разумеется, убедившись в здравости собственного рассудка и тела, он пошел к феномену. Хотя для окружающих эта туманная конструкция, возвышавшаяся над окрестным пейзажем, феноменом словно бы и не была. Сверхъестественное, вошедшее в привычку.

Тропинка была узкой, протоптанной не одним поколением… кого? Исследователей? Любопытствующих? Страждущих?

Он не чувствовал угрозы, от полированной стены шло едва уловимое тепло… А потом он увидел… Синее до черноты небо, словно вбирающее его в себя… И взлетел.

И очнулся только теперь. Где? Сил открыть глаза не было, мерное покачивание убаюкивало… И, отпустив себя, он снова упал в это ласковое черно-синее небо…

***

Рано утром Фрэнк заглянул в каморку проведать своего спасенного и испугался. Тот оставался в том же положении, как вчера, да и небрежно наброшенный плед лежал теми же складками, свисая одним кончиком с края топчана. Фрэнк с опаской прикоснулся ладонью ко лбу больного – кожа была теплой, затем внимательно прислушался – незнакомец равномерно и глубоко дышал. Живой – отлегло от сердца. Решив, что если до вечера состояние не улучшится, то придется искать какого-никакого, а врача, он отправился на свою смену в бар.

Время уже близилось к обеду, когда дверь жалобно звякнула колокольчиком, впуская особых посетителей.

– Полиция штата, – оба джентльмена продемонстрировали свои жетоны.

– Чем могу помочь? – Фрэнк с властями старался вести себя как можно вежливей и предусмотрительней.

– Вы видели этого человека? – молодой полисмен протянул листок с фотороботом парня, безмятежно спящего сейчас во флигеле на заднем дворе.

– У нас бывает много разного народу, – начал Фрэнк, напряженно решая, что ответить. Почему-то выдавать незнакомца этим людям ему совершенно не хотелось. Вряд ли из-за обостренного человеколюбия, скорее из чувства солидарности: сказывалось собственное печальное прошлое. – И я не всех пристально разглядываю… Но в последнее время… нет, я не видел никого похожего.

Внимательный взгляд полицейских выдержать было нелегко. Для убедительности Фрэнк развел руки и снова покачал головой:

– Увы, не видел.

– Мы можем опросить другой персонал?

– Да, конечно. Эй, Лиз! Подойди сюда!

На зов пришла дородная немолодая повариха. Вчера все утро она провела на кухне, выходящей окнами на задний двор, поэтому того странного парня видеть не могла. А вечером ни она, ни Дейк, подрабатывающий барменом во второй половине дня, ни немногочисленные посетители не заметили, как Фрэнк перетаскивал бессознательное тело из машины в каморку, единственный ключ от которой сейчас лежал у него в кармане.

Через час, окончательно убедившись, что полицейские уехали, заинтригованный «добрый самаритянин» прихватил сок, два сандвича и пошел выяснять ответы на интересующие его вопросы.

***

На сей раз его вынужденный гость не спал. А может и спал, но сразу проснулся, когда ключ повернулся в замке.

– С добрым утром! – Фрэнк остановился на пороге. – Как самочувствие? – он надеялся, что ирония вполне очевидна.

– Утром? – переспросил незнакомец с ноткой недоумения. В окно ярко светило послеполуденное солнце.

– Как встал, так и утро, – фыркнул Фрэнк, присаживаясь на единственный стул. – Так как? Покалывание чувствуешь? – он осторожно провел рукой по лбу пострадавшего.

– Да, – задумчиво сказал парень и автоматически поднес свою руку ко лбу, наткнувшись на тонкие пальцы, гладящие его лоб. Фрэнк резко одернул руку и на его щеках появился легкий румянец.

– И пальцы, словно от мороза отходят. И уши, – продолжал гость, не заметив смущение своего спасителя.

– Значит, скоро придешь в норму, – кивнул Фрэнк и решил поскорее сменить тему. – Есть хочешь?

Незнакомец с трудом сел, поправил плед и заметил:

– Я тебя знаю. Ты – парень из того перекуса.

– А? – непривычное слово резануло слух, но смысл был вполне ясен. – Ну да. Со мной-то все понятно. А ты вот откуда взялся… такой нездешний?

– Ты удивишься, но я не помню, – он улыбнулся, сел поудобнее. На преступника, а тем более рецидивиста он не походил вовсе. – На самом деле я не помню ничего. Это-то и интересно. А ты действительно видишь ту штуку?

– Ну, разумеется, – Фрэнк протянул ему сандвич, роль гостеприимного хозяина давалась ему все легче. – А врач тебя в этом не убедил?

– Я у него и не спрашивал, – парень пожал плечами. – Моя персона и без того достаточно подозрительна.

– И потому ты решил просто пощупать Башню? – утвердительно спросил Фрэнк. – Гениально…

– Это всегда так? – ел гость с отменным аппетитом.

– Что именно? – Фрэнк машинально откусил от второго сандвича.

– Эффект воздействия. Мощнейшее пси-поле на волне эйфории, – парень потер пальцы, которое, видимо, еще кололо после длительного пребывания в зоне Башни.

– А! Правила нужно соблюдать, а то одним передозом могло не обойтись!

Гость спустил ноги на пол, еще сильнее кутаясь в плед. Взгляд у него был отнюдь не встревоженный сознанием счастливо избегнутой опасности. Наоборот. Он проявлял живейшее любопытство.

– Я… не знаю правил. Ты уже наверняка понял. Расскажешь?

– Что ты у нее попросил? – в свою очередь поинтересовался Фрэнк.

– Попросил?

– Ты же уйму сил в Башню влил… – он уставился на гостя. – Да, это самый экзотический способ самоубийства, о котором я слышал! Помереть под Башней, не попросив ничего!

– Фрэнк! – послышался зов со двора. – Где ты там застрял? Тебя клиенты ждут.

– Так, мне пора. А ты, чудак, лежи тут тихо. Не шуметь, окно не открывать, дверь не дергать – я ее запру. И, как стемнеет, лампу тоже не зажигай – я включу фонарь во дворе, и тебе тут будет достаточно света. Ясно?

– Нет. Зачем такие меры?

– Тебя полиция ищет, – «обрадовал» гостя Фрэнк. Затем посмотрел в его удивленные глаза, открыто улыбнулся и добавил: – Не бойся, не выдам.

Он ушел, не забыв провернуть дважды ключ в замке, и «чудак» остался наедине с запутанными мыслями, покалывающим тысячами маленьких иголочек телом и голодно урчащим животом, несмотря на только что съеденный сандвич.

***

В полицейский департамент города Гамильтона около пяти вечера зашел неприметного вида человек с дипломатом в руке. Он подошел к лениво развалившемуся в кресле дежурному, сунул под самый его нос удостоверение в черной обложке и потребовал встречи с начальником полиции. Глядя, как резво вскочивший полицейский отдал честь, демонстрируя нетипично строгую для провинции выправку, и без единого вопроса пригласил его следовать за ним, едва заметная улыбка коснулась губ визитера. Трусливое раболепство окружающих, их страх и готовность на что угодно в ответ на продемонстрированную корочку сторицей покрывали мелкие недостатки его работы.

– В чем дело?! Почему без стука? – рявкнул сидевший за столом толстый лысый полицейский с отличительным значком начальника на груди. Его лицо было красным, глаза – воспаленными, а на лбу и макушке блестели капли пота.

– Агентство Национальной Безопасности. Отдел особых расследований. Полковник Бишоп, – представился вошедший. – Через два часа здесь должен быть организован штаб нашего отдела. Приказ: обеспечить помещением, необходимым оборудованием, выделить транспортные средства, предоставить требуемые документы и так далее. Подробный перечень находится здесь, – на стол начальника шлепнулся увесистый конверт с восковой гербовой печатью. – К выполнению приступить немедленно!

***

Фонарь мерно раскачивался под порывами ветра, тусклый свет выхватывал из темноты то край автостоянки, то стену пристройки. Шел мелкий дождь.

Окружение, как выяснилось, было не только незнакомым, но и враждебным. Он знал, что по его следу идут, нет, не помнил – чувствовал, но не думал, что это официальные власти. Впрочем, полагаться на непроверенные источники информации не стоило. Даже если его неожиданный помощник был искренен, его могли намеренно ввести в заблуждение.

Он открыл окно, тут оказалось невысоко, но рисковать не стоило. Потому он спустился как был, и только на земле, за углом, куда не доставал свет фонаря, вошел в единственное доступное ему сейчас изменение. Одежда вот только была великовата…

…Полицейские в штатском, вот уже два часа более-менее успешно изображавшие в баре далеко не трезвых дальнобойщиков, не обратили никакого внимания на мальчишку лет десяти, набравшего в автомате вафель и усевшегося перед телевизором. Футбола, по счастью, сегодня не было, так что против новостного канала никто не возражал…

Сыграв напоследок пару раз в автоматы и звеня выигранной мелочью, пацан незаметно сунул в карманы копам фантики от вафель и тихо выскользнул за дверь.

Пришлось немного подождать за мусорным баком, пока на заправку не подъехал подходящий транспорт. И когда водитель грузовика расплачивался за бензин и покупал сигареты, мальчишка как раз успел спрятаться в открытом кузове между неровными рядами свежераспиленных досок.

При въезде в Гамильтон машину остановила полиция. Досмотр был стандартным: проверка документов водителя, проверка документов на груз, осмотр водительской кабины, осмотр кузова. Однако безбилетного пассажира они не заметили, и мальчишка благополучно выпрыгнул из грузовика, остановившегося на одном из городских светофоров.

Расположение полицейского департамента он запомнил еще днем, а о том, что там кипела напряженная работа, нетрудно было догадаться по ярко освещенным окнам многих кабинетов и по большому количеству припаркованных автомобилей. Как полицейских, так и обычных с виду.

Мальчишка растрепал волосы на голове, подобрал грудку земли с ближайшего газона и растер ее в руках, затем провел ладонью по лбу и щеке. Немного подумал и вытер ладони о футболку, развязал шнурок на одном ботинке и закатал рукава старой рубашки, которую он нашел в каморке у Фрэнка. Слезы выдавить никак не удавалось, поэтому ему пришлось несколько раз себя больно ущипнуть.

Он толкнул входную дверь полицейского участка и оказался в совершенно безлюдном вестибюле.

– Эй! – неуверенно позвал он и шмыгнул носом.

Вокруг действительно никого не было. Мальчишка прошел дальше по коридору, заглянул в приоткрытую дверь ближайшего кабинета. Опустив голову на руки, за столом с кучей разбросанных бумаг спал полицейский, тихонько похрапывая. Среди прочих документов валялся фоторобот его предыдущего изменения и карта автомобильных дорог в окрестностях Гамильтона с отмеченными на них временными контрольными постами.

Следующий кабинет был закрыт, а двери крайнего возле лестницы на второй этаж, наоборот, распахнуты настежь. Оттуда шел сильный табачный запах и слышалось недовольное переругивание.

– Ну, что там? Не попался еще «Объект»?

– Нет.

– Вот, гад!

– Не бранись, не дай бог начальство услышит. Или кто-нибудь из этих, АНБэшников.

– Да ну, их всех. У меня сегодня такой вечер пропал! Теперь придется объясняться с Никой! Снова скандал будет. Не поверит же, стерва, что всю ночь в управлении просидел. Опять истерику закатит, придется цветочки покупать, в ресторан вести. Черт!

Некоторое время была тишина. Потом тот же голос опять завел свое нытье:

– Ну, и какого мы тут сидим, а? Нас ведь только возможно пошлют куда-нибудь... Эх, повезло ребятам. Они сейчас по забегаловкам ошиваются, пьют, жрут, а может, и с девками зажигают.

– Последнее – вряд ли, – не без злорадства отозвался второй голос.

– И чего они решили, что «Объект» именно в Гамильтоне?! Подумаешь, нашли машину, сброшенную из обрыва в реку. Может, он таки был внутри, а тело унесло течением или его съели пираньи?

– У нас пираньи не водятся.

– Да ну тебя, зануда. «Не водятся», «не ругайся»… Лучше бы за кофе сходил.

– Сам иди. Я не стану лишний раз подставляться. Видел, какой начальник злой и дерганый ходит? Похоже, это все очень серьезно, и если мы «Объект» не найдем, то головы многих полетят. Ну, нашего шефа точно.

– Что это вообще за кадр?

– На самом деле никто и не знает. Секретная информация. Хотя ходят слухи, но я не уверен в их достоверности, что он даже не…

Внезапно на втором этаже хлопнула дверь, и кто-то стал спускаться по лестнице. Поэтому мальчишка, подслушивающий у двери, вынужден был отойти в другой конец коридора, поближе к вестибюлю.

– Дяденька, – начал жалобно всхлипывать он, – дяденька полицейский!

Мужчина остановился, удивленно рассматривая мальчугана.

– Ты еще кто такой?

– Я папу потерял. Дяденька, найдите моего папу! Мы ехали домой от бабушки. Когда я проснулся, машина стояла, а папы не было. Я вышел, ну… мне надо было в туалет. Я уходил недалеко, за угол дома, а когда вернулся – ни папы, ни машины…

Для достоверности он пошмыгал носом. Полицейский махнул рукой:

– Посиди там, в вестибюле. Сейчас кто-нибудь подойдет, и мы найдем твоего папу. Номер машины помнишь?

– Помню! Двадцать четыре…

– Потом, потом… Иди, посиди там, – «дяденьке» сейчас явно был недосуг искать пропавшего папу, он зашел в другой кабинет и закрыл за собой дверь.

***

Мальчишка показал закрывшейся двери язык и пошел к выходу, задержавшись в приемной перед картой города.

Гамильтон хоть и был районным центром, но, как и в любом провинциальном городке, все дороги вели от главной улицы. Вот и авто-, и железнодорожный вокзалы были буквально в десяти минутах ходьбы.

Задумавшись на мгновение, мальчишка выбрал последний.

Несмотря на поздний час, зал ожидания был переполнен. Усталые издерганные пассажиры, ссаженные или не допущенные до поездов, спали прямо в креслах, беспокойно курили на платформе и отчаянно пытались добиться справедливости у начальника станции.

Детей сегодня было даже больше, чем обычно – пока родители старались решить непредвиденные проблемы, они толкались в игровой комнате или у автоматов.

Одинокий ребенок в этой толпе совершенно не привлекал внимания.

Мальчишка прошелся по вокзалу, вслушиваясь в напряженные пересуды пассажиров: как и следовало ожидать, введенное в районе чрезвычайное положение неимоверно осложнило не только жизнь местных, но и тех, кто был тут проездом.

Впрочем, парня интересовало не это. Новости о поисках особо опасного нарушителя Кодекса лидировали на всех каналах, так что, кроме слухов, он вряд ли узнал бы что-то новое.

– Третьего возьмете? – двое мальчишек лет двенадцати, резавшихся в карты на скамейке подальше от здания вокзала, с интересом посмотрели на новенького.

– А деньги у тебя есть? – уточнил первый, серьезно глядя на него.

– А как же! – парень вытащил из кармана джинсов горсть мелочи. – Ставки какие?

– Падай, разберемся! – второй подвинулся. – Я – Джек, а это – Марк. От предков прячешься?

– А то!.. Я – Том…

Двадцать минут спустя все трое уже были лучшими друзьями…

– Вы тоже застряли? – мастерски тасуя колоду поинтересовался парень. – Мы полдня тут торчим.

– А мы с утра, – сплюнул Марк. И полез за припрятанными сигаретами. – Будешь?.. Нас с поезда ссадили. А у моего старика просто справка о благонадежности просрочена на пару недель! Теперь вот ждем, пока подтверждение придет.

– Можно подумать, тот маньяк такой тупой, что решит сесть на поезд, – с невыразимым презрением прокомментировал действия полиции Джек.

– Маньяк? – поднял бровь Том. – Я вроде другое слышал…

– Да какая разница. Торчим теперь в этой дыре…

– Угу, – вздохнул Том. – А меня предки обещали к Башне сводить… Жди теперь…

– Серьезно? – с завистью спросил Марк. – А мои уперлись, и ни в какую. Пока восемнадцать не исполнится, – передразнил он.

– Местная Башня так себе, – заметил Том, мухлюя под шумок. – Мы мимо нее вчера проезжали…

– Они все одинаковые, – рассеяно ответил Джек, положение в игре у него быстро становилось катастрофическим.

– Не скажи! Наша ближайшая пониже будет.

– Ты чего? – удивился Джек. – Мы в школе учили, что у них у всех «параметры идентичны».

– Врут, – убежденным тоном ответил Том. Он потому и имел дело с детьми, что все они в своем роде оппозиция миру взрослых. И не удивляются как незнанию общепризнанных вещей, так и их опровержению. – Я ж сам видел!.. А ты б чего у Башни попросил?

– Я?.. – Марк открыл карты с довольной улыбкой. – Удачи, конечно!

– Ха! – Том в свою очередь открыл свои. – Удача – дело наживное!.. А ты Правила все помнишь? Страшновато, честно говоря…

Джек со стоном выгреб из карманов купюры.

– Парни, вы меня разорите! Будете выставляться!

– Да, вот кому бы Башня не помешала, – фыркнул Марк. – Томми, не дрейфь. Подойдешь, представишь, что хочешь, и ныряй в свет. Так мой папаша рассказывал.

– Вроде Правила длиннее были, – с сомнением сказал Том, считая выигрыш.

– Та то все ерунда. Папаша говорит, это – предрассудки. И Башням абсолютно до лампочки, будешь ты «очищен от всего суетного» или нет…

– За столько лет мне б точно стало все равно, – согласился Том.

– А за маньяка награду обещали! – грустно вспомнил Джек, звеня мелочью.

– Хочешь поймать? – хмыкнул Том.

– Нет, ну а куда он мог деться? – рассудительно заметил Джек. – Они ж тут все перекрыли.

– Телепортировался он, – со знанием дела пояснил Марк, вытаскивая новую сигарету. – Я такое в «Стар Треке» видел!

– Эээээ, – Том не нашелся с ответом.

***

Он еще немного поиграл, а потом попрощался и покинул ребят. В принципе, он уже выведал многое. И эта информация его отнюдь не обрадовала. Итак, его ищут, ищут особо тщательно и не просто полицейские, а АНБ, чем бы оно ни было. Спецслужба, судя по всему. Интересно, кто же он такой? И почему понадобился властям? Может, все-таки следовало посмотреть содержимое той серой папки? Там, в машине, когда он уже собрался ее открыть, его вдруг захлестнуло неимоверно острое желание избавиться от нее. Он внезапно осознал: то, что притаилось за гранью его памяти, лучше не тревожить, по крайней мере, сейчас. Нужно было попытаться начать новую жизнь, тем более что первый шаг уже был сделан – все стерто из памяти. Оставалось замести следы: машину – в пропасть, пистолет – в карман (выбрасывать его было бы полнейшей глупостью), а папку… Сперва он хотел ее сжечь, но потом передумал и спрятал в глубокой расщелине среди скал. Наверное, предчувствовал, что из прошлого просто так его не отпустят. Теперь же, оказывается, на него устроили настоящую облаву. Опасность становилась серьезной. Но до чего же сильно не хотелось ничего вспоминать!

Внезапно его отвлек запах еды. Сегодня кроме сандвича и вафель он больше ничего не ел, поэтому горячий хот-дог он проглотил с особым удовольствием. Затем он еще раз посмотрел на переполненный пассажирами вокзал, вспомнил о карте автодорог на столе у уснувшего полицейского, бросил взгляд на большие вокзальные часы, глубоко вздохнул и отправился в свое старое убежище. Нужно было спешить – до рассвета оставалось лишь пару часов.

***

Натан Бишоп потер усталые глаза – последние несколько суток выдались непростыми для всего их отдела, а для него как для начальника всей операции особенно. Безумная ночная гонка по шоссе вообще превосходила всякое воображение. Полковник привык к оперативной работе, но это дело стало исключительным даже по его меркам.

После сообщения в новостях звонки от бдительных сограждан поступали непрерывно, и на проверку щедро предоставляемых сведений были брошены все силы местной полиции, но до сих пор ни одна зацепка так и не подтвердилась.

Наиболее неожиданными, несомненно, были показания гамильтонского врача. Еще два дня назад предмет их охоты явно имел четкую цель, имел средства для ее достижения и неуклонно шел к ней, невзирая на все попытки ему помешать. Сейчас же… Их самые смелые предположения подтвердились, и у парня случилась амнезия, но они бездарно прошляпили тот краткий момент его дезориентации, когда вероятность безболезненного захвата «Объекта» была неимоверно высока.

А учится он быстро… И едва ли долго будет оставаться на одном месте… хотя предположить его возможные действия Бишоп не взялся бы.

И в Гамильтоне нет даже приличного кофе!

Зазвонил телефон. Бишоп привычно потянулся к трубке. Если они не найдут его в течение ближайших нескольких суток, чрезвычайное положение придется отменить.

Фоторобот, пришпиленный к стене, весело ему улыбался.

– Полковник, с вами будет говорить Глава Совета, оставайтесь на линии.

«О Господи!» – Бишоп на миг прижался лбом к телефонной трубке.

– Да, я слушаю.

***

– Эй, чудак, просыпайся! – послышался громкий шепот над его ухом, после которого последовало не особо нежное тормошение.

– Привет, – пробормотал «чудак» в ответ, протирая глаза. Кисти были большие, немного волосатые – измениться обратно перед сном он таки не забыл.

– Ты, наверное, голодный. Я тут тебе завтрак принес, – сказал Фрэнк. – Извини, вчера больше зайти не смог – весь вечер в баре сидели копы.

– Они опять обо мне спрашивали?

– Нет, просто сидели и глазели по сторонам. Причем нарядились дальнобойщиками и старательно их изображали. Придурки! Думали, что я их не раскушу. Ха, да у меня глаз наметан. Я ведь над ними весь вечер издевался: «У вас уже выпивка заканчивается. Принести вам того же, или, может, желаете покрепче? У нас есть настоящая русская водка». Идиоты! Дальнобойщики ни капли не пьют – они за рулем, а эти «вошли в роль» и хлестали одну за другой. Замечательный выторг мне сделали. Правда, нагадили в сортире – одному после полуночи стало плохо, я уж думал, придется доктора вызывать. Но это так, мелочи.

Оба засмеялись.

– Тсс… О том, что ты здесь, никто не должен знать. Главное, никуда не выходи. Через пару дней копы должны успокоиться.

– Ты думаешь? – в голосе гостя слышалось огромное сомнение.

– Может, все же расскажешь, что такого страшного ты натворил? Подобного шухера у нас отродясь не было.

– Да не помню я ничего! Я уже говорил.

– Прям таки ничего? Должен же ты помнить хоть что-нибудь. Свое имя, например, – предположил Фрэнк.

– Даже имени… – гость с грустью вздохнул. – И все то, что было до вчерашнего утра. Поэтому надеюсь на твою разговорчивость. Кстати… мы с тобой не знакомы часом?

– Мы? – Фрэнк пожал плечами. – Да нет. А что, кого-то напоминаю?

– Едва ли… просто не так часто попадаются столь самоотверженные и заботливые самаритяне, – парень искренне улыбнулся.

– Ну, зато ты мне кое-кого напомнил, – столь прямо уличенный в гуманизме Фрэнк слегка смутился.

– И?

– Меня, – не стал скрывать тот. Взгляды, которыми они обменялись, могли трактоваться как веселая подозрительность.

– Чем же? – гость явно заинтересовался.

– Я знаю, что такое быть выброшенным из жизни… из своей жизни. Меня посадили за растрату в банке, когда мне стукнуло двадцать три. Я потерял все: работу, перспективу, друзей… И в те первые дни я оказался словно на другой планете.

– Братство хороших людей в нехороших ситуациях?.. Что ж, спасибо. А теперь не мог бы ты ввести меня в курс… тюремных порядков? В моих знаниях отчего-то прискорбные пробелы не только в личной информации.

– Видимо, придется, – хмыкнул Фрэнк, – а то уж очень забавно видеть современного Маугли. Ты ешь и слушай. Значит, так… Земля есть третья планета солнечной системы…

Гость подавился и укоризненно посмотрел на него.

– Что? – невинно переспросил Фрэнк. – До современности мы еще дойдем. Так вот… Первая известная человеческая культура – мессопотамская… потом Египет, Греция… ну и дальше…

– О памятниках культуры и литературы рассказывать будешь? – с интересом спросил гость.

– А надо? Могу и о них… Но сначала о Башнях.

– О!

– Да, – Фрэнк помолчал несколько секунд, собираясь с мыслями. Все же, не так часто приходится говорить о вещах столь привычных, что на них уже и внимания особого не обращаешь. – Если коротко, то Башни были всегда. И нечего так щуриться. Да, всегда. Равномерно располагаются вдоль меридианов и параллелей.

– Со времен Мессопотамии? – весело уточнил гость.

– Спорный вопрос… Башни не обычные архитектурные сооружения, как ты уже понял.

– Судя по всему, сложный инструмент биопсихологического влияния… и, вероятно, контроля, – задумчиво согласился парень.

– Контроля? – удивился Фрэнк. – Что ты. Совет существует исключительно в целях координации… – он вдруг умолк и стал усиленно тереть виски ладонями. А когда снова поднял взгляд на собеседника, что-то в нем неуловимо изменилось. К тому же веселость и беззаботность тоже куда-то делись.

– Кстати, я хотел предложить... Давай тебя как-нибудь назовем, а то мне неудобно к тебе обращаться. Сделаем так: я буду произносить имена, и, может быть, ты подсознательно выберешь свое?

Собеседник покачал головой.

– Не нужно... Зови меня, – он улыбнулся, – Том Джонс.

Фрэнк приподнял бровь:

– Ну! Вспомнил ведь!

– Нет, это не настоящее мое имя.

Фрэнк некоторое время внимательно смотрел на «Тома», и вся его доброжелательность прямо на глазах сменялась недоверием.

– Эх, темнишь, ты, брат, – тихо сказал он, и поднялся. – На амнезию ссылаешься, ага. Ну, раз не хочешь ничего рассказывать – и не надо. Только не знаю, зачем я взялся тебе помогать... От Башни спас, от копов прикрыл, кормлю вот… Да, кстати, живи здесь сколько хочешь и бесплатно, но на еду для тебя я свои деньги потратил. Три доллара сорок центов.

Оба смотрели друг на друга и молчали. У обоих стало скверно на душе. Начавшаяся было дружба увяла на корню. Со своей стороны, Фрэнк, конечно, был не совсем прав. Но «Том»… А что он мог поделать? Что сказать?

***

И потом почти весь рабочий день у Фрэнка было паршивое настроение. Через пару часов он уже жалел о своих словах, не понимая, что на него нашло. Когда у человека действительно амнезия, то подозревать во лжи или требовать, чтобы он раскрыл душу и подробно рассказал о себе – по крайней мере, неэтично, а то и глупо. Даже если его усиленно ищет полиция всего штата.

Наконец, Фрэнк решился и отправился в каморку, чтобы извиниться. Но… там уже никого не было. На подносе осталась нетронутая еда, рядом лежала горстка мелочи и скомканная рубашка. И холодный осенний ветер дул в распахнутую створку окна…

Его первый порыв был ехать искать Тома – пешком далеко тот уйти не мог. Но затем Фрэнк махнул на все рукой. Пусть идет, куда хочет, и делает, что угодно… Кто он ему? По сути, чужой, незнакомый человек… Какое ему до него дело? Поймает Тома полиция, ну и что?..

Закончив свою смену в баре, Фрэнк взял бутылку пива и отправился прогуляться. Он всегда так поступал, когда тоска совсем уж заедала. Тут, неподалеку, был обрыв, откуда открывался потрясающей красоты вид на долину, реку и город. Фрэнк любил смотреть оттуда на звездное небо и далекие огни домов, размышлять о своей жизни.

Однако сегодня поразмышлять ему не дали. Он даже не успел сесть на свой любимый камень, как вдруг на него напали сзади, повалили на землю, заломили за спину руки. Потом последовал удар по голове и… все, он провалился в бездонную темноту.

Пришел в себя он в машине, скрученные за спиной руки знакомо сдавливали наручники, а ноги были связаны. Фрэнк провел языком по губам и понял: они разбиты до крови.

«За что?» – была первая мысль. – «За то, что пиво на природе захотел попить?». Но потом он вспомнил двоих полицейских, приходивших к нему вчера с фотороботом, а также пистолет, спрятанный под половицей в сарае, и глубоко вздохнул. Пусть попробуют еще что-либо доказать. Копов он давно уже не боялся и умел с ними правильно себя вести.

***

Когда потасовка на обрыве закончилась, все погрузились в полицейскую машину и уехали, из густых зарослей вышла слабо различимая в тусклом свете луны детская фигура. Она легла на край обрыва и перегнулась вниз. Некоторое время было слышно только напряженное сопение, а потом она поднялась на ноги, держа в руке толстую папку.

***

Конечно, полковник Бишоп знал, что по закону больших чисел должен быть и на его улице праздник, но все как-то до конца не верил… Уж слишком многое в этом деле было против него. Включая такие константы, как время, расстояние и человеческая халатность…

Двенадцать потраченных впустую часов! И все потому, что здешние копы не сочли нужным информировать начальство о «пустяках». Парня могли освободить в любой момент, и только наличие судимости продержало его так долго в участке, пока шла проверка… Впрочем, это и его вина. Следовало проверять все, не полагаясь на подчиненных. И контроль за местом поручить не полиции, а своим людям… Но кто ж думал, что удача им так улыбнется.

– Присаживайтесь, мистер… Мэтьюз, – Бишоп кивнул на кресло около своего стола.

– В чем дело? – парню явно не нравилось развитие событий.

– Полковник Бишоп, АНБ, – любезно проинформировал его хозяин кабинета. – Рад познакомиться с вами… наконец.

– Прошу прощения? – парень все еще не понимал. И это было самым забавным. – В чем, собственно, меня обвиняют?

– Обвиняют? Ну что вы, мистер Мэтьюз, мы просто надеемся на вашу помощь. Добровольную и всестороннюю.

Взгляд парня отнюдь не выражал желания идти на сотрудничество.

– Помощь в чем?

– Как давно вы работаете на заправке на Северном шоссе?

– Месяца четыре… где-то так, – на лице у добровольного помощника проступали синяки – да, полиция тут не церемонится. А ведь есть куда более тонкие способы… эх.

– И за это время у вас сложились определенные привычки, не правда ли?

– Это запрещено законом? – сказано было без вызова, но с прорывающимся наружу раздражением.

– Ну что вы. А… ночные «медитации» на том месте, где вас задержали, входят в эти привычки?

– Пью пиво иногда, – парень смотрел на него уже с недоумением. Он явно ждал других вопросов.

– Как часто?

– Э-э-э… не могу точно сказать, – хмыкнул задержанный. – Не протоколировал.

– Можете, если подумаете, – улыбнулся Бишоп. – Конечно, можете. Через каждые два дня, на третий.

Вот теперь парень во все глаза смотрел на него – удивленно, задумчиво.

– Так как, мистер Мэтьюз… Фрэнк?

– Я не совсем понимаю… какое это имеет значение?

– Огромное. Уж поверьте, – усмехнулся Бишоп.

– Неужели под угрозой национальная безопасность? – с сарказмом спросил «добровольный помощник». – Ну-ну.

– Боюсь, вам придется еще какое-то время у нас задержаться, – Бишоп встал, и парень поднялся тоже. – А после… после всего я обещаю вам, что лично для вас это никаких последствий иметь не будет. И вы вернетесь… к вашей обычной жизни.

– После? – повторил тот, словно пробуя это слово. – После чего?

…Когда его увели, Бишоп откинулся на спинку стула, полуприкрыв глаза. В этой игре ему неожиданно пришли козыри. А он-то думал, что этот клубок нельзя размотать с другого конца…

***

Том влез в один из частных домов на окраине, хозяева которого явно уехали на зиму в места потеплее. Нашел обогреватель, вскипятил чайник. Свет лампы, поставленной на пол, с улицы был не виден, а ковер здесь оказался хорошим: пушистым, уютным. И, прихлебывая кофе, он углубился в чтение.

Тогда, пару дней назад, на обрыве, его ничто из этой пачки документов не заинтересовало. Они были из той, прежней, жизни. Какие-то графики, статистические сводки, метеорологические прогнозы, карты… Даже поверхностного просмотра хватило, чтобы понять – с такими бумагами не стоило выходить за ворота любой службы безопасности. А они, словно в насмешку, лежали в одной папке, каждая небрежно помечена грифом «Только для членов Совета».

Он удивился себе – прошлому. То ли самоуверенность у него была чрезвычайная, то ли обстоятельства позволяли смело рассчитывать на благополучный и скорый исход дела. Но, судя по тому, что он сидит сейчас здесь, прошлое его «я» себя явно переоценило. Если, конечно, все это не было частью какого-то плана. Ведь…

Этот мир… такой, каким он увидел его два дня назад и продолжал изучать дальше, контролировался жестче, чем можно было бы предположить. И свобода… не политическая, а свобода мыслей и воли, разрешалась лишь до определенного предела. Как в таких условиях он мог быть уверен, что его не контролируют тоже?

И что, черт возьми, он вообще делал на том обрыве?!

***

Фрэнк опустился на свободное место на лавке в камере, прислонился спиной к холодной стене и закрыл глаза. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться, подумать, постараться понять, что происходит и с ним, и вокруг него…

Неужели он действительно ходил на обрыв через каждые два дня? Итак, его поймали там в среду. В прошлый раз он ходил туда пить пиво в… воскресенье. Хм, действительно два дня разницы. А раньше? Воскресенье минус два дня – четверг, 23 октября. Четверг минус два дня – понедельник. В позапрошлый понедельник он как обычно ездил за провизией в Гамильтон, а по дороге назад ему захотелось заехать на обрыв, что он и сделал. Вот уже и вырисовывается четкий график.

И все же Фрэнк старался вспомнить все свои визиты к обрыву. Что-то забылось, но в целом получалось, что действительно он ходил туда через каждые два дня на третий. Странно, очень странно. Да и про сам обрыв ему никто не рассказывал – Фрэнк в вечер своего первого дня работы на заправке пошел прогуляться и через полчаса вышел туда. Он еще помнил, какая его охватила эйфория, когда он увидел открывающийся оттуда вид на долину, город и Башню, искрившуюся в лучах заходившего солнца…

Стоп. Обрыв и Башня. Связаны ли они как-нибудь? После долгих раздумий и невероятных предположений, Фрэнк решил, что нет. Хотя… Может он что-то забыл? Что-то важное?

– Мэтьюз, – кто-то громко рявкнул, аж в ушах зазвенело. – Выходи. Свободен.

Фрэнк поднялся, протирая глаза, – размышления так его утомили, что он успел заснуть. Когда он вышел из полицейского участка, первым делом направился к городскому фонтану, расположенному почти на другом конце Гамильтона. Фонтан выключили на зиму, но воды в чаше оставалось предостаточно. Умываясь, Фрэнк краем глаза следил за человеком, шедшим следом за ним от самого полицейского управления. Значит, прицепили «хвост». И наверняка его сотрудников – второго бармена Дейка и повариху Лиз – за последние сутки тоже успели «завербовать», припугнули чем-нибудь и приказали следить. Вот только Фрэнк не мог понять, зачем? В самом деле вопрос национальной безопасности? Неужели он, простой бармен в захолустье, может кому-то угрожать? Или он просто приманка для рыбы поважнее? Вот же ж черт! Ничего противозаконного не делал, а все равно вляпался, причем не на шутку…

Чтобы окончательно убедиться в наличии «хвоста» и немного позлить этих проклятых копов, он отправился к себе на заправку пешком напрямик через долину и холмы.

***

Была самая что ни на есть романтическая осенняя ночь – четвертушка луны, листья, осыпающиеся под ветром, блики на убранных полях и в темных окнах оставленных на зиму домов… Фрэнк шел неспеша, прогулочным шагом, позволяя и своим провожатым насладиться ночным пейзажем.

Он не понимал ни того, что в принципе в последнее время происходит в округе, ни своей в этом роли. Копы искали Тома. Отлично. Это можно было понять, хотя чем тот так провинился, оставалось загадкой. Для самого Тома, видимо, тоже. И Фрэнк бы не удивился, если бы «высокий чин» интересовался именно неуловимым «маньяком» и его, Фрэнка, укрывательством этого маньяка… Но обрыв? И слежка? В чем, собственно, его подозревают?

Ничего оригинальнее организованного в этих краях перевалочного пункта то ли наркоторговцев, то ли контрабандистов, Фрэнку в голову не приходило. А его судимость в очередной раз, видимо, сослужила ему плохую службу…

С другой стороны, его выпустили не под подписку, так что здесь его ничто не держит. Хоть сегодня собирай вещички, переезжай куда-нибудь на пару штатов южнее и начинай все сначала.

И ведь ничего такого и не случилось. Просто еще одна заправка, новые люди – обычные, как и везде, странный парень, исчезнувший также неожиданно, как и появился, и более чем привычные подозрения полиции во всех смертных грехах…

***

Крутые ступеньки бесконечно вились вдоль круглых стен. Здесь царила почти кромешная тьма, но юноша спускался по этой лестнице уверенно. Он шел сюда не в первый раз. Наконец впереди показалась массивная дверь, он с усилием толкнул ее, шагнул через порог и замер в почтительном поклоне. Только колыхнулись полы его длинной накидки.

– Я тебя слушаю, Мекйодэс, – донесся тихий низкий голос из глубины комнаты.

Вошедший выпрямился. Обстановка была такой же, как и в прошлый его визит сюда, и в позапрошлый. Кажется, она не менялась никогда. Как и прежде, на столе в старой залитой воском подставке горела свеча. Остальную часть комнаты скрывала непроницаемая тьма. И того, кто в ней находился, тоже.

– Задание выполнено на 70%: цепочка прервана, агент иномирцев нейтрализован, доступ к Гамильтонскому порталу заблокирован, но задержать агента не удалось, – отрапортовал Мекйодэс, глядя точно на ровный огонь свечи.

– Ясно. А теперь в деталях. Начни с портала, – приказал все тот же голос.

– Место предполагаемого перехода в параллельный мир оказалось верным. Благодаря наблюдениям за территорией удалось вычислить двоих иномирцев. Первый – резидент, запрограммированный. Второй – агент, резидент на спецзадании. С помощью АНБ их встреча в заданное время у Гамильтонского портала была предотвращена. Агент был нейтрализован лично мной с помощью ретроградной амнезии.

– И насколько вероятно самопроизвольное возвращение памяти?

– С учетом того, что он – иномирец, около 1,5%. Но у меня был приказ – без крайней необходимости физически агента не устранять.

– Почему агент не доставлен для изучения? ¬– строго допытывались из темноты комнаты.

– У меня не хватило сил. После наведения амнезии, – откровенно признал Мекйодэс.

– Что с другим иномирцем?

– Его вычислили специалисты АНБ. Сейчас они его отпустили, но ведут двойную слежку.

– А без местных спецслужб обойтись ты не смог?

Мекйодэс вздрогнул и сжал в кулаке край своей накидки.

– Нет. Резидент иномирцев похитил секретную информацию из архивов АНБ. Поэтому они его активно ищут до сих пор, приписав ему для проформы нарушение Кодекса.

– Да, я в курсе. За резидентом продолжать наблюдение. За порталом тоже. В случае каких-либо изменений сообщать мне немедленно. Если же все будет спокойно, следующий доклад – по графику.

– Понял.

Несколько минут тишину в комнате не нарушало ничего. Но юноша стоял на месте – разрешения уйти он пока не получил. Да и вряд ли его сегодня так просто отпустят.

– С кем из АНБэшников ты лично сотрудничал и на каких условиях? – снова раздался голос из темноты.

– С полковником Бишопом. Взамен он просил отдать резидента в свое полное распоряжение.

– Тебе повезло, что в этот раз его интересы не совпали с нашими. Но я тебя предупреждал: чужих к нашим операциям не подключать! – невидимый собеседник был явно разгневан.

– Виноват, – тихо сказал Мекйодес и перевел взгляд со свечи на пол. А сердце стало сильнее стучать в груди.

– Что? Не слышу!

– Я виноват, – уже громко, срывающимся голосом повторил юноша.

– Ну, раз виноват, значит, заслуживаешь наказания. Погаси свечу.

Мекйодэс покорно подошел к столу. Он знал, чего от него ждут. Одну руку он протянул к затрепетавшему огоньку, второй взялся за тесемки своей накидки. Тяжелая ткань с шелестом соскользнула на пол, а затем язычок пламени погас в объятиях пальцев юноши.

Комната окунулась в темноту. Тишину нарушало только шуршание неспешно снимаемой одежды и мерное постукивание плети о голень.

***

…Он рискнул ненадолго оторваться от слежки лишь на третий день. И сам удивился, вдруг почувствовав себя свободным. Оказывается, и за три дня можно устать от наблюдения… Мысленно показав Бишопу – или как его там – язык, Фрэнк в очередной раз подивился собственной глупости. Что ему делать на том обрыве снова? Или около него, невелика разница… Что за мистика?

Фрэнк подошел к притягивающему его месту уже в сумерках. И на сей раз снизу – потратив на безопасный спуск несколько часов. В бинокль вершина обрыва выглядела безмятежно. Никакой засады, никаких парочек под кустами. Фрэнк хмыкнул, проверил, надежно ли закреплен за поясом конфискованный у Тома пистолет, и приготовился ждать, сам не зная чего.

– Хороший отсюда обзор, – похвалил его кто-то, и Фрэнк обернулся.

– Вы о чем? – с подозрением спросил он у неизвестно откуда взявшегося у него за спиной седовласого мужчины преклонных лет.

– А ситуация, очевидно, сложнее, чем мне представлялось… Прошу прощения.

– За что? – удивился Фрэнк.

– Это уж тебе виднее за что, ты ведь, кажется, на меня в обиде. Нет?

– Том?.. – нелепость этого предположения была очевидна ему самому.

– Я за него, – кивнул тот. Черты его лица на мгновение словно подернулись дымкой, он стал чуть выше, седина потемнела. – Извини, Фрэнки, но без спецэффектов никак…

И вот тут словно из-под земли и появились АНБэшники…

– Ни с места! Стреляем без предупреждения! – пронзили вечернюю тишину громкие вопли.

Фрэнк оглянулся. Темные фигуры со взведенными автоматами окружали их и справа, и слева, и сзади. А впереди возвышалась стена обрыва. Отступать было некуда.

Однако, похоже, Том так не считал. Он обхватил Фрэнка за пояс, другой рукой пригнул его голову и бросился прямо на скалу. На мгновение Фрэнку показалось, что они сейчас разобьются, что его загадочный знакомый предпочел самоубийство покорной сдаче блюстителям порядка. Он зажмурился, но вместо удара о камень вдруг почувствовал, что куда-то проваливается. Затем все-таки последовал удар, но не такой жесткий, как он ожидал – они оказались в пещере, яма-вход в которую располагался у подножия скалы. Где-то позади раздались звуки выстрелов, и Фрэнк сразу же вскочил на ноги.

– Сюда, – Том стоял, согнувшись, в зияющем чернотой проеме. – Держись за меня и не отставай.

Фрэнк бежал в полной темноте, то и дело спотыкаясь о камни, ударяясь головой или спиной о выступы породы. Единственный ориентир – край куртки Тома в руке. Единственное желание – оторваться от топота ног за спиной и периодических автоматных очередей. Единственная мысль – за что?!

С того самого дня, когда Том пришел к нему на заправку, его размеренная спокойная жизнь закрутилась так, что он перестал что-либо понимать в происходящем. И прежде всего – себя, свои поступки и свои слова. Хотя, может, все началось гораздо раньше. Например, те же свои походы к обрыву он ну никак не мог объяснить… И один Том, этот странный и изменчивый человек (да и человек ли?), чью куртку он так крепко стискивал в кулаке, ссору с кем он так на удивление глубоко переживал, о судьбе которого он так заботился, мог что-то знать. Вот только времени на разговоры у них сейчас совсем не было.

Они выбежали на более-менее просторную площадку, куда попадал слабый свет из небольшого отверстия наверху, и остановились, чтобы перевести дух.

– Фрэнк, послушай, – Том старался выровнять дыхание. В тишине пещеры его слова прозвучали раскатами грома, поэтому он наклонился к Фрэнку и зашептал ему на ухо, почти касаясь кожи губами. – Черт, я не знаю, что происходит, я не могу вспомнить, но…

– Я тоже ничего не понимаю, – вырвалось у Фрэнка.

– Видишь, нас явно все время тянет друг к другу. И неспроста. Между нами есть какая-то связь. И на этом обрыве что-то завязано. Вот только что?

Том опустил голову, прикоснувшись лбом к плечу собеседника.

Где-то вдалеке послышались голоса. Их продолжали искать.

– Фрэнки, дружище, – снова зашептал Том, обжигая горячим дыханием кожу. – Мне нельзя им попадаться… Нам нужно разделиться. Возьми погоню на себя. Помоги мне уйти...

В словах Тома слышалась мольба и тревога. Фрэнк молчал.

– Я тебя не брошу… Я вытащу тебя от них… Фрэнк…

– О’кэй, – выдохнул тот, – только…

– Только что?

Фрэнк все еще держал Тома за край куртки. Внезапно он рванул ткань на себя, притягивая Тома, и сделал то, что ему уже давно хотелось… Теплые губы, секунду назад обжигавшие горячим дыханием его ухо, коснулись его губ. Фрэнк прикрыл глаза, не думая ни о чем, всецело отдаваясь мгновению. И Том не отстранился. Наоборот, поцелуй становился жарче, яростнее, требовательнее. Он все длился и длился, пока у обоих не закончился воздух в легких. Сердце стучало так громко и сильно, что казалось, было слышно даже преследователям.

– Иди! – Фрэнк разжал кисть, отпуская куртку.

И Том растворился в окружающей кромешной темноте.

***

Кабинет был все тот же, за четыре дня ничего особо не изменилось. Вот только хозяину кабинета за это время явно не удалось ни разу нормально выспаться, а может, и поесть…

– Добрый день, мистер Бишоп, – Фрэнк сел, сложив на коленях скованные наручниками руки. – В чем меня все-таки обвиняют? Я американский гражданин, и свои права знаю.

– Курите? – неожиданно проявил любезность Бишоп, вытаскивая пачку сигарет. – Прошу.

– Нет, спасибо, – Фрэнк покачал головой, не сводя с него взгляда. В прошлый свой «визит» он был просто растерян и возмущен, но сейчас… сейчас ему было что защищать. И кого.

– А зря, – Бишоп откинулся на спинку кресла. – Да, натворили вы дел, Фрэнк… И у меня, боюсь, не выйдет исполнить данное вам обещание.

– Какое? – насторожился тот, никаких обещаний он не помнил.

– Ну как же. Что вы вернетесь к вашей обычной жизни. Это как раз тесно связано с вопросом о ваших правах гражданина…

– Не думаю, что моя «обычная жизнь» стоит того, чтобы о ней сожалеть, – пожал Фрэнк плечами.

– Увы, друг мой, стоит. Потому как включает в себя не только то существование, которое вы вели, а и ваши взгляды, убеждения, самооценку, – Бишоп говорил почти без выражения – устало и задумчиво.

– А мне не положен общественный адвокат или как это там называется? – поинтересовался Фрэнк. Главное, потянуть время. А там что-нибудь случится. Что-то обязательно случится. Не может не случиться. Что-то хорошее.

– Вам – нет.

– Почему?

– Придется вам привыкать к той мысли, Фрэнк, что вы не гражданин Соединенных Штатов. И даже не перемещенное лицо. И едва ли человек. Я мог сохранить вам приятную иллюзию обычности вашей жизни, но вы предпочли помогать другой стороне.

– Послушайте-ка… – начал Фрэнк и поднялся.

– Сядьте! – резко бросил Бишоп. – Слушать будете вы и внимательно слушать. Потому что вы вошли сюда человеком, а выйдете объектом. И ни Суд по правам человека, ни Общество защиты животных вами не заинтересуются.

Фрэнк сел, сверля его тяжелым взглядом.

– Знаете, мистер Бишоп, нужны веские основания, чтобы бросаться такими словами.

– У меня они есть. Приказ Совета для вас достаточно веское основание? – Бишоп усмехнулся.

Фрэнк сглотнул. Такими вещами не шутят. Черт возьми, во что же он вляпался?

– Я слушаю.

– Прекрасно. Думаю, вы понимаете, что помогли уйти особо опасному преступнику. И вас это не смущает. Оставляя в стороне вашу лояльность по отношению к законам нашей страны, я спрошу: как вы на него вышли?

– То есть?

– Удивляюсь я вам, Фрэнк. На каждом шагу вы встречаете противоречия и сверхъестественные совпадения и не можете сделать простейшие логические выводы… Неужели ваш… друг не показался вам странным?

– Но уж маньяком он точно не был, – огрызнулся Фрэнк.

– Не был, – легко согласился Бишоп. – Но не могли же мы во всеуслышание объявить, что идет погоня за крайне опасным существом с неизученными еще до конца возможностями?

– Интересная версия, – хмыкнул Фрэнк.

– Вас не удивила ни амнезия, ни полицейское расследование, ни даже его способности к перевоплощению, свидетелем которого, вы, насколько мне известно, стали.

– Почему вы следили именно за мной? – вдруг спросил Фрэнк.

– Приятно видеть. Вы начинаете думать. Потому, друг мой, что подобное притягивает подобное. И даже со сбитой программой вы оба пересекались слишком часто, чтобы это было совпадением.

– Сбитой программой?

– А вы считаете, что амнезия программу не сбивает? У вашего приятеля, в отличие от вас, программа была на уровне сознания.

Фрэнк потряс головой.

– Вы сейчас о чем?

– Знаете, я готов поверить, что вы американец. Только люди могут быть столь недогадливы. И только люди так цепляются за привычный мирок. И за представление о самом себе. Вы одна из ключевых фигур в этой истории, Фрэнк. Не случайный свидетель. Не случайный участник.

– Он ехал сюда, чтобы встретиться со мной?

– Именно так. Передать кое-что, что вы должны были передать дальше. Но его случившаяся так кстати амнезия спутала вашему начальству все карты. И вот вы сидите здесь. А ваш друг, увы, сидит где-то там. Но рано или поздно мы найдем и его. А пока что покопаемся в ваших мозгах… психологическое программирование для нас еще штука малоизученная. Глядишь, и найдем что-то интересное… Хотя резиденты обычно знают крайне мало…

– Трепанацию мне организуете? – с сарказмом спросил Фрэнк. Вся эта дикая история не укладывалась у него в голове. Ненаучная фантастика… Розвелл и йети отдыхают.

– Возможно. На финальной стадии исследований, – согласился Бишоп, глядя на него со странным ожидающим любопытством.

И его ожидания оправдались.

– Думаю, вы добились того, чего хотели, – его собеседник закинул ногу на ногу и улыбнулся. – Программа личности Фрэнка Мэтьюза снята. Контакт с представителями местных властей не входит в мои полномочия, но я готов вас выслушать. И, кстати, вы не правы. Пусть и немного другие, но мы все-таки люди.

***

Фрэнк выполнил, что обещал. Прекрасно понимая, чем это может для него обернуться, он все же дал Тому время скрыться в запутанном лабиринте пещеры, так что АНБэшники, прочесав вдоль и поперек подземные тоннели, не смогли его найти. Тома поразила самоотверженность этого парня. И не только самоотверженность… Тот поцелуй… Хотя, если честно, его тоже тянуло к Фрэнку. И раз события набирают такой оборот… Что ж, он совсем не против… Осталась «самая малость» – вытащить Фрэнка.

Но как? Его два изменения уже засекли. Вариантов оставалось немного. Только рефлексы, только подкорка… Но этого недостаточно.

Он не хотел вспоминать, несмотря на всю творящуюся вокруг него чертовщину. Если бы он мог просто уйти, переждать и начать все сначала. Мир вокруг можно изучить заново. Как и людей.

Но… он сейчас отвечал не только за себя. И милосердный туман амнезии мешал ему.

Конечно, он знал, как можно все исправить. Фрэнк подсказал ему простейший ход в первый же день. И если он тянул так долго, то только потому, что видел иную перспективу. Иной выход.

Теперь выбора у него не было.

Том жевал сухую травинку, сидя на самом краю зоны влияния Башни.

«Париж стоит мессы».

Он поднялся, оттряхнул брюки и решительно зашагал вперед.

***

Несмотря на дождливую погоду, самолет приземлился в аэропорту Женевы точно по расписанию. Их уже ждали – одна машина «со всеми удобствами» в виде бронированных стекол, перегородки между водителем и пассажирами и два автомобиля сопровождения.

– Прошу, – Бишоп собственноручно открыл дверцу.

– Да мы никак VIP-персоны, – весело удивился его спутник. – У вас всех подозреваемых в шпионаже так препровождают?

– В случае с вами эскорт просто необходим, согласитесь, – усмехнулся Бишоп.

Машины одна за другой двинулись по шоссе.

– В самом деле? Это, вероятно, попытка выразить мне уважение? – его спутник смотрел в окно. – Кстати, я первый раз в Европе. И даже без визы…

– Меня удивляет ваш легкомысленный тон, – Бишоп пожал плечами.

– Все, что я мог сказать серьезного, я уже сказал. Вы, впрочем, тоже. Так что не мешайте мне чувствовать себя туристом, – он откинулся на спинку сидения, чуть слышно мурлыча какой-то мотивчик.

Проехав три блок-поста, кортеж остановился возле невысокого дома в пригороде, окруженного садом, высоким забором и военными оцеплениями.

– А здесь мило, – спутник Бишопа выбрался из машины, с интересом глядя по сторонам. – Ничего лишнего.

– Нас ждут, – Бишоп поправил галстук.

– Вы правы, – вздохнул тот. – Заставлять даму ждать по меньшей мере невежливо… Ведите.

Комната, куда их проводила охрана, была, само собой, библиотекой, и из кресла у окна им навстречу поднялась невысокая женщина с копной седеющих кудрей. Глава Совета, Алисия Темплтон, выглядела ни на день моложе своих шестидесяти, но взгляд выдавал неиссякающую живость ее характера.

– Доброе утро, Натан, – улыбнулась она Бишопу, остановившемуся в нескольких шагах позади своего подопечного. – Доброе утро… Фрэнк?

– Для вас Франклин, мадам, – подмигнув охраннику, он церемонно склонился к ее руке. – Доброе утро.

– Вы хорошо воспитаны, молодой человек, – одобрительно сказала Алисия. – В наши дни это редкость. Присаживайтесь.

Подождав пока гости усядутся, она отослала охранника.

– Неразумно, мадам, – Франклин покачал головой. – Мое присутствие – потенциальная угроза.

– Ценю вашу заботу, – усмехнулась Алисия. – Вы поставили нас в сложное положение, Франклин.

– Я – вас? Скорее уж вы меня. Всего пару дней назад я был искреннейшим вашим сторонником. Вы были для меня воплощением демократии. Так что «положение» вы создали сами.

– И при всей этой искренности вы помогали преступнику, – напомнила она с улыбкой.

– Я был романтиком, – в ответ улыбнулся он.

– Сейчас вы уже не романтик, надо полагать?

– Я профессионал, мадам, как и вы, – он пожал плечами.

– Да, с этим я спорить не буду, – Алисия последние лет сорок окружала себя только профессионалами. – И потому вы должны понимать, что как проваленный агент ценны для нас исключительно как источник информации. Перевербовать вас мы не можем.

– Согласен. Не можете.

– Потому в ваших же интересах быть к нам лояльным, – официант принес кофе, и на минуту все смолкли, размешивая сахар.

– Я понимаю вашу позицию, миссис Темплтон, – сказал Франклин задумчиво. – А вот вы мою – нет. Да, провал моей миссии прискорбен. Еще прискорбнее то, что вы устроили облаву на моего связного. Вы вынудили меня раскрыться – это тоже очко в вашу пользу. Но чем конкретно вы можете мне угрожать? Разоблачением перед мировой общественностью? – он улыбнулся. – «Раскрыт заговор пришельцев!» Как интригующе звучит, а? Пытками? Смертью? Вы не знаете моих возможностей – и в этом мой козырь. А я знаю ваши. С другой стороны, убив меня, вы в самом деле потеряете источник информации. А информация для вас – это все, миссис Темплтон.

– Ваши возможности? – Алисия покачала головой. – Звучит внушительно… но позвольте в них усомниться. Ваши коллеги, которых мы брали раньше, сопротивлялись как самые обычные люди.

– Они и были обычными людьми, мадам, – Франклин развел руками. – Вернее, считали себя таковыми. И умерли как обычные люди. Это был наш просчет.

– Перемудрили с конспирацией? – Алисия понимающе улыбнулась.

– Боюсь, что так. Вы ничего не могли от них узнать, а они не могли вам сопротивляться. Вы убили невинных людей, госпожа Глава Совета.

– Невинных ли? – Алисия подлила кофе гостям. – Мы получили то, на что рассчитывали. Ваше начальство сменило тактику.

– Но и вы не можете на меня повлиять. Мы в патовой ситуации.

– Некоторые из ваших коллег еще живы, – Глава Совета кивнула Бишопу. – Правда, о том, что они ваши коллеги, они не знают. И если уж мы подошли к вопросам морали: вы возьмете на себя ответственность за их смерть? Или они погибнут за правое дело, о котором не помнят?

– Чего вы добиваетесь, мадам? – прищурился Франклин. – Не пальба ли это из пушки по воробьям? Я не занимаю сколько-нибудь влиятельных постов. Через меня вам не заключить сделки и не установить дипломатические отношения. И едва ли я знаю нечто такое, что стоит всех этих угроз.

– Мой милый мальчик, – Алисия рассмеялась. – Для нас любая информация о вас на вес золота. Любая. А отнюдь не засекреченная вашим же начальством от рядовых агентов.

– Рад, что вы это понимаете, – вдруг искренне улыбнулся ей Франклин. – Но раз так, у меня есть пара условий.

– Ваше нахальство просто умилительно, – Алисия поправила локон. – Послушаем.

– Ну, во-первых, вы отзываете свою свору и прекращаете охоту на моего связного. Он все равно ничего не помнит. И, кстати, это еще вопрос – почему.

– Думаю, вы понимаете, что ваш связной ценен для нас возможностью исследования способностей, которые он так неосмотрительно демонстрировал, – отозвалась Алисия. – Особенно, когда вошел в штаб-квартиру Совета под видом одного из его членов и спокойно вынес сверхсекретные документы.

– Понимаю, – согласился Франклин. – Но вынужден настаивать.

– А сейчас это романтизм или профессионализм? – Алисия склонила голову на бок.

– И то, и другое. Во-вторых, вы, разумеется, покажете мне тех моих коллег, которые у вас «гостят». Будем честны друг с другом не на словах. Ну и, в-третьих… Башни, мадам.

– Башни?

– Вы бы не могли организовать мне экскурсию? – весело спросил он.

***

Полчаса спустя Глава Совета вышла на террасу, задумчиво глядя в очередную чашку кофе.

– Ну и как тебе мальчик? – спросила она.

– Наглый, как и все они, – ответил собеседник, все это время просидевший с коктейлем в шезлонге вне поля зрения ее гостей. – Твой цепной пес мог бы внушить ему больше уважения.

– Твои нападки в адрес Натана я пресекала и буду пресекать, – отмахнулась Алисия. – Впрочем, он тоже не слишком тепло о тебе отзывается. Из-за вас мы не получили связного… Но эта идея насчет амнезии понравилась и мне, и ему. Изящно.

– Да. И вам, и нам, моя дорогая. Что дальше?

– Мы не сможем продолжать в тайне от Совета. Это чревато вотумом недоверия… Так что организуй-ка мне, дорогой Мигрэс, совещание на послезавтра. Да, и еще…

– Я же не джинн, Алисия, – собеседник явно не удержался от сарказма. – Будь умеренней.

– Это вполне тебе по силам. Устрой мальчику экскурсию по какой-нибудь вашей Башне.

***

По аллее центрального парка города Гамильтона неспешным шагом шел мальчишка лет десяти. Мешковатая и не совсем чистая одежда была явно с чужого плеча, на несколько размеров больше ботинки постоянно шлепали задниками, а кепка время от времени падала ему на глаза. Миссис Нешвил кроме того, что внимательно следила за собственными внуками, играющими неподалеку на траве, периодически бросала опасливые взгляды на беспризорника. За последние две недели их уютный тихий городок превратился в какую-то резервацию – ни въехать, ни выехать. Она, конечно, сочувствовала людям, вынужденным жить на вокзале, но, с другой стороны, обилие посторонних приносило столько проблем! И хотя «осадное положение» уже два дня как отменили, в городе еще оставалось много чужих и весьма неприятных личностей. Вот хотя бы этот мальчишка. Кто знает, что у него на уме? Вдруг он обидит ее крошек?

Внезапно мальчишка оступился, его качнуло, а затем он медленно опустился на бровку и закрыл лицо ладонями. Некоторое время он неподвижно сидел в этой позе.

– С тобой все в порядке? – все-таки сострадание в сердце миссис Нешвил победило страх.

Мальчишка лишь затряс головой: то ли да, то ли нет – непонятно. Потом он всхлипнул пару раз и все-таки поднял голову:

– Спасибо, я в порядке, – улыбнулся.

Только теперь миссис Нешвил поняла, что мальчишка всхлипывал не от плача, а от смеха. А еще ее поразили глаза ребенка – в них не было ничего детского, скорее даже что-то отталкивающее, как взгляд опытного и безжалостного человека.

***

Кафе было переполнено, как и все подобные заведения Гамильтона в последнее время, так что он примостился у стойки. Разговоры вертелись все вокруг того же – такие сенсации случаются раз лет в пятьдесят.

Люди как люди, рассеяно думал Том, более известный как Морган Джонсон (с фамилией он почти угадал) – агент Конторы третьего ранга, и никакие Башни, хранители и Советы к этому ничего не добавляют и не убавляют… В меру любопытные, в меру жестокие, да и совестливые тоже… Хороший мир, в принципе. Со всеми его странностями.

Интересные получились «каникулы». Хотя вел он себя как мальчишка – неудивительно, что Совет стоит на ушах. И знают они теперь о возможностях Конторы больше, чем предполагалось сценарием… А главное неизвестно, что считали с его памяти Башни… И узнает ли об этом Совет. Судя по тем материалам, которыми располагала Контора, они взаимно информировали друг друга… С этим миром было сложностей больше, чем с десятью менее специфическими.

Перспектива исследования Башен опьянила Контору с первого дня открытия портала в этот мир. Инопланетные артефакты, тщательно оберегаемые как своей службой охраны, так и местными властями. Глобализация породила Совет Безопасности, а политика постоянного умиротворения предотвратила военные конфликты, представляющие угрозу для Башен. СБ, в свою очередь, создал завесу вполне понятной секретности…

Потому вначале предполагалось «установить контакт» с Советом.

Морган с неожиданным весельем подумал о документах, которые он вынес из восточно-американской штаб-квартиры СБ и которые стали первопричиной Гамильтонской эпопеи. Они, конечно, были «дезой». Иначе погоня имела бы куда более масштабный характер… Хотя приманка была хороша: вся статистика по Башням за последние сто лет. И он унес эту приманку прямо из мышеловки.

Они должны были взять его там, на обрыве. В момент передачи. И он должен был стойко держаться… очень стойко. А потом по капле выдать то, что они хотели знать. И то, что его шеф очень хотел им рассказать. За это чувство юмора Морган шефа порой обожал, хоть тот и был редкостной сволочью.

Но эта непредсказуемая «третья сила»… Должно быть, хранители. Больше некому. Вопрос в том, зачем им это понадобилось. Единственное казавшееся разумным предположение: хранители вычислили портал и хотели взять его там в обход Совета и его спецслужб. Что и говорить – добыча ценная. И, видимо, взяли… Некачественно работают, с неодобрением подумал Морган. Ведь так идеально все могло сложиться: он вступил бы с ними в прямой контакт, выдал бы все, что должен был выдать… А вместо этого – амнезия, поиски, нервотрепки… Хорошо, что Башни выполнили его просьбу и память вернули. Насколько проще иметь дело с обычными спецслужбами!

Бишоп, наверное, тоже был не в восторге, с профессиональным сочувствием подумал Морган. Хранители развели и АНБ, и нас. Хотя в какой-то мере он был им даже благодарен… Они подарили ему забытье. Двенадцать дней без воспоминаний, почти юношеского азарта. Том был хорошим парнем. Да. Куда лучшим, чем Морган Джонсон.

А теперь выполнение задания совершенно неожиданно легло на… Морган скривился. Иной раз он очень жалел, что не может высказать своему шефу все, что он думает о его методах и о подборе сотрудников. Менее всего он хотел работать с Франклином в этой операции. Пусть тот по сценарию и знать не должен был, что он Франклин.

Из всех резидентов в этой стране шеф выбрал именно его. Что за мелочный садизм… Хотя Фрэнк Метьюз был неплох. Славный парень. Но теперь иметь дело придется именно с Франклином Харрисом, а этого Моргану ох как не хотелось… Ирония судьбы – попросив помощи у Фрэнка, он сам фактически толкнул его в руки местных спецслужб, считай, сам снял программу… Ничем иным внезапный отъезд главных действующих лиц не объяснишь. Едва ли Совет заинтересовал бы парень с заправки, а вот раскрывшийся агент… Черт!

Но главная проблема была не в этом. Морган глотнул обжигающего кофе, глядя в окно кафе. В способности Франклина делать не только свою, а и чужую работу он не сомневался. Этот из тех, что и чертей заставит плясать под свою дудку. А вот путей отхода для него не предусмотрено.

Морган вздохнул и развернул на столике карту Женевы.

***

Он был далеко. Он парил высоко-высоко над землей, и вниз он даже не смотрел. Зачем? Ведь над головой раскинулось такое красивое, аж до черноты синее небо. Оно манило, оно притягивало, оно звало… И он летел. Туда, вперед, вглубь сине-черной бездны, сулящей то, что он так давно искал…

Внезапно что-то невыносимо мерзкое и холодное попало ему на лицо – мечта снова стала недостижимо далека.

Сил открыть глаза не было. Да и желания тоже. Он хотел упасть обратно в это ласковое черно-синее небо…

– Мекйодэс!

Этот голос… О, боже! Этот голос, наверное, он никогда не сможет забыть. От этого голоса его сердце сбивается с ритма, дыхание срывается и мысли с трудом собираются воедино. От этого голоса начинают трястись колени и темнеет в глазах. А еще от этого голоса возвращается боль… Бесконечная, ноющая, невыносимая боль… Болит перетертая грубыми веревками кожа на запястьях и лодыжках; болят губы, искусанные до крови в тщетных попытках сдержать крики; болит спина, ягодицы и ноги, сплошь исполосованные плетью с железными шипами…

– Мекйодэс!

Еще один ковш холодной воды льется ему на лицо, и юноша таки открывает глаза.

– У тебя новое задание, Мекйодэс, – губы его собеседника растягиваются в довольной улыбке, а у парня от страха сжимается все внутри. – Птичка сама летит к нам в клетку. Ты должен заранее все подготовить.

– Я понял, – единственно допустимый и единственно верный ответ чуть слышно срывается с воспаленных губ.

***

В баре одного из залов ожидания крупного международного аэропорта человеку, не в меру увлекшимся виски, стало плохо. К счастью, бармену утруждать себя помощью очередному любителю выпить не понадобилось: рядом оказался более трезвый его знакомый, который и помог добраться товарищу до туалета. А через некоторое время пьянчужка вышел оттуда сам, на своих двоих, и весьма уверенной походкой пошел в сторону касс. Только по слегка влажным волосам и примятой одежде можно было догадаться, в каком состоянии он недавно находился.

А через три часа в одной из кабинок мужского туалета уборщица обнаружила человека в бессознательном состоянии. Такое порой случалось, правда, обычно люди, когда им становилось плохо, до нижнего белья не раздевались, как этот. Но, впрочем, какое ей дело. Это уже проблема врачей – приводить человека в себя, а личность его пусть устанавливает полиция, раз документы у потерпевшего не удалось найти. Ее обязанность – наводить чистоту на закрепленной за ней территории. И все.

***

От Башен, паранормов и политиков одна головная боль – в справедливости этого заключения, сделанного еще в первые годы работы, Натан Бишоп убеждался все больше. В последнее время масла в огонь подливали еще и эти… чужаки, словно ему мало было Башен и их несколько… странноватых хранителей.

С кем только ему не приходилось иметь дело, но эти поиски черной кошки в темной комнате его действительно измотали. Что ж, теперь они выяснили, как эти «гости» ухитрялись просачиваться на территории охраняемых объектов, но особого восторга у Совета это не вызвало. Еще бы. Ни перенять эту технологию, ни противодействовать ей они не могли.

Хотя Алисия вовсе не собиралась прекращать поиски. Возможно, здравое зерно в том и было – если исходить из психического состояния агента со сбитой программой. Но с каждой минутой шансы все уменьшались.

Механически водя бритвой по щекам, Бишоп в очередной раз мысленно пробежался по отчетам аналитиков за последние несколько лет. Чужаки впервые засветились три года назад, причем засекли их именно хранители. У них не было агентурной сети в привычном понимании – они просто внедряли в общество своих глубоко законспирированных резидентов. Причем внедряли как-то бессистемно, во всяком случае, аналитики так и не смогли назвать конкретный принцип распределения. И только хранители поначалу способны были отделить «зерна от плевел».

Говорить о «вторжении» было смешно. О программе исследования социума – чуть меньше. Настоящего контакта с чужаками не было… До сих пор.

Агенты, именно агенты в привычном понимании этого слова, посланные ради конкретной цели, впервые стали появляться чуть больше года назад. И охота на них началась тогда же. Чужаки в здравом уме и твердой памяти! Просто подарок для спецслужб.

Бишоп выдавил пасту на щетку – вода была чуть теплой. После Женевы американское захолустье казалось еще захолустнее.

Телефон зазвонил, едва он сунул щетку в рот.

Отплевываясь от пасты и вытирая рот полотенцем на ходу, Бишоп вспомнил старую шутку про воду, проводящую электричество. Телефон всегда звонит невовремя…

– Да, я слушаю.

– Доброе утро, Натан, – он непроизвольно поморщился при звуках этого почти мурлыкающего голоса.

– Было добрым, мистер Мигрэс. Надеюсь, вам есть что сказать.

– Да уж, поболтать с вами о погоде что-то никак не получается, – хмыкнул собеседник. – Все о делах. Думаю, вам нелегко будет найти черную кошку в темной комнате, – Бишопа просто перекосило, и он порадовался, что телефон не передает изображения, – особенно учитывая, что ее там нет.

– Он покинул Гамильтон?

– Именно.

– Почему сейчас?.. – Бишоп помолчал. – То есть – он вспомнил? Черт… Умеете вы поднять настроение с самого утра.

Что за морока с этими иномирскими агентами… то они память теряют крайне невовремя, то так же невовремя восстанавливают.

Бишоп опустился на край кровати и потер виски. Увы, придется опять лететь в Женеву. Хорошо, что он свой чемодан еще не до конца успел распаковать.

***

Франклин лежал на кушетке с закрытыми глазами. Со стороны могло показаться, что он абсолютно спокоен и расслаблен, на самом же деле он отчаянно пытался найти путь к спасению. Но чем дальше, тем очевидней становилась тщетность таких попыток.

В сложившейся ситуации больше всего Франклин опасался разоблачения. Как только местные поймут, что он блефует, его тут же переместят из тесной и холодной камеры в недрах подвала частного особняка Главы Совета в специализированную секретную лабораторию. Там он будет лежать уже не на относительно мягкой кушетке, а на стерильно чистом операционной столе, и видеонаблюдение за ним будет вестись не снаружи, как сейчас, а изнутри. Наверняка ученые захотят исследовать его физическую оболочку с помощью датчиков, сканеров, миниатюрных видеокамер, а затем и скальпелей. От последней мысли его тело вознамерилось непроизвольно вздрогнуть, но Франклин в совершенстве владел искусством самоконтроля, впрочем, как и все резиденты, отправляемые в этот мир.

С каждой следующей мыслью, с каждым сперва вероятным, но, в конце концов, отброшенным за неисполнимостью вариантом спасения, Франклин все больше убеждался, что перспектива оказаться подопытным кроликом неотвратима. Сколько он еще продержится на блефе? Неизвестно, что именно должен был выдать им Морган, но фантазия у самого Франклина была богатая. Более чем. Аналитикам на годы хватит, он усмехнулся. Но это лишь оттягивает конец. Шахерезада – и та выдохлась.

Хотя, в любом случае, у него есть выход, единственный и самый крайний – самоликвидация. Жаль, что он всего лишь обычный постоянный агент без таких специальных возможностей, как, например, у Моргана Джонсона…

Морган… Эх, Морган… Если бы у него не случилась эта проклятая амнезия, может быть он бы и смог как-нибудь вытащить Франклина из застенок местных спецслужб. Их-то специально готовили для невозможного. Правда, сделал бы он это – еще вопрос. Учитывая их непростые личные отношения и весьма драматичный разрыв в прошлом, Морри вряд ли стал бы рисковать ради него…

Франклин перевернулся на живот и зарылся лицом в подушку. От всплывших в памяти воспоминаний к горлу подкатил тяжелый ком.

А Бишоп был прав, когда говорил, что «обычность» стоит сожалений. Так бы он до сих пор и жил иллюзорной жизнью бармена с провинциальной автозаправки. Кто знает, может у Фрэнка с Томом, не с Морганом, а именно со страдающим амнезией Томом что-нибудь получилось бы. Тот поцелуй в пещере давал повод для надежды.

Он снова повернулся на кровати.

– Что, Франклин, не спится? Кошмары мучают? Или совесть наведалась с неожиданным визитом? – весьма громко раздалось из коммуникатора.

– Мне обязательно смеяться вашим шуткам, Алисия? – язвить Франклин мог в любом состоянии, даже когда на душе кошки не просто скреблись, а разрывали в клочья последние надежды.

– Советую быть повежливее, а то отменить визит в Башню в моих силах. И лучше поторопитесь – эскорт, достойный президента, уже готов.

***

Дорога к Башне вышла неожиданно длинной. Франклин ехал молча, охрана тоже помалкивала, и возможность продолжить оценку событий последних дней ему представилась неплохая. К тому же, вдали от камеры лучше думалось.

Ему всегда нравились антиутопии, и потому большого труда не составило нарисовать прелестную картинку собственного мира нужными красками. Ну как же – образцово-показательное полицейское государство параллельного мира… В атмосфере холодной войны это звучало убедительно. Франклин рассказывал про мир, где дата общей истории разошлась в конце девятнадцатого века. Мир, где колониальная система не рухнула, потому как Вторая мировая не подкосила Старый свет. Мир, где Лига Европы спонсировала исследования в неподвластных пока местной науке областях и добилась своего.

В знакомые истории проще верить. Скажи он им, что его мир не имеет почти ничего общего с этим миром, ему поверили бы гораздо меньше.

Франклин улыбался. Шеф бы оценил его чувство юмора.

И он думал о Башнях. И он сам, и его коллеги пришли в этот мир из-за них. Ни захват власти, ни вторжение, ни местные технологии, ни тем более местный социум не интересовали Контору. Но Башни… аналогов не было ни в одном из сотен исследованных миров. После «обработки» в Совете Моргана должны бы были, по идее, передать хранителям. Для изучения. И дальше уже шли нюансы контакта… Франклин мог только предполагать, какие именно. Его для этого не готовили. Но другого шанса Конторе, учитывая все происходящее, могло и не представиться.

Башня, наконец, показалась вдалеке. Франклин вздохнул. Вот теперь и посмотрим, что это такое.

***

Однако они направились совсем не к Башне. Весь кортеж свернул к большому промышленному комплексу, построенному неподалеку. Миновав массивные и надежно охраняемые спецназом с собаками ворота, заехали в большой и пустой подземный паркинг. Франклина вывели из машины и в сопровождении четырех вооруженных охранников повели к массивной бронированной двери в дальнем углу, а затем через эту дверь – по узкому, запутанному и длинному коридору, который закончился еще одной внушительной дверью.

– Дальше вы сами, – сказал один из сопровождающих. И, заметив минутное замешательство Франклина, добавил: – Не бойтесь, с той стороны вас встретят.

Когда постоянный агент параллельного мира поворачивал ручку двери, ведущей в Башню, когда вглядывался в непроницаемую темноту ее недр, когда переступал через порог, то, несмотря на всю специальную подготовку, владение техникой самоконтроля и многолетний опыт работы, не мог сдержать учащенного сердцебиения. Вот, прямо сейчас, еще только миг – и он узнает то, что уже несколько лет было покрыто непроницаемым ореолом тайны, то, что стремились разгадать многие ученые его мира. Он, именно он совершит то, что мечтает совершить большинство агентов Конторы.

Тяжеленная дверь с лязгом захлопнулась, и многоголосое эхо разбилось о каменные стены.

Почти в ту же минуту в нескольких метрах от него засветился маленький огонек. Глаза быстро привыкли к темноте, и вот уже Франклин смог различить фигуру мужчины в длинной накидке, в руке тот держал небольшую масляную лампу. Не проронив ни слова, тот, прихрамывая, стал спускаться по лестнице, вьющейся вдоль стен Башни. Ирония судьбы, или архитекторов – очевидно, главные тайны скрывала вовсе не громада, возвышавшася над окрестностями, а подземелья под ней. Франклин последовал за ним, автоматически считая про себя количество ступенек. Ближе ко второй тысячи он, кажется, сбился, но свою затею не оставил: пригодится даже приблизительное число.

Словно Алиса, падающая в нору, Франклин старался по дороге рассмотреть получше все, что на миг показывалось в блеклом свете лампы: уходящие в темноту ответвления коридора; ниши то пятиугольной, то восьмиугольной формы; непривычного вида механизмы в них – гудящие на самой границе человеческого восприятия звука; вырезанные прямо в стенах монументы то ли в стиле абстракционизма, то ли совсем уж непривычного реализма… Светящиеся где-то в недостижимой вышине яркие точки казались имитацией звездной пыли. И воздух… воздух был безвкусен.

На двух тысячах ста пятидесятой ступени, когда в третий раз дно Башни оказалось не дном, а всего лишь очередным ее уровнем, Франклин заметил, что вокруг немного посветлело – далекий зеленоватый свет шел уже с настоящего дна сооружения. И чем ниже он спускался, тем больше удивлялся – свет струился из круглого бассейна в центре пола. Этот бассейн до краев был заполнен жидкой субстанцией, от которой поднимался едва заметный пар. Но ни повышенной влажности, ни какого-либо запаха Франклин не ощущал – все поглощал защитный купол, слабо мерцающий в нескольких метрах над бассейном. Время от времени по поверхности пробегала рябь, но в промежутках можно было увидеть гигантские полупрозрачные капсулы, погруженные в толщу зеленоватой субстанции. Вот только то, что находилось в капсулах, Франклин никак не мог классифицировать. Темные очертания не походили ни на человеческие фигуры, ни на силуэты животных.

– Кто это? – Франклин обратился к своему проводнику. – Или, может быть, что? Они живые?

Ему не ответили.

– Что внутри этого бассейна? – поинтересовался Франклин снова.

Человек в длинной накидке бросил на него строгий, тяжелый взгляд.

– Я не обязан отвечать ни на один из ваших вопросов. Вы хотели попасть внутрь одной из Башен – вы попали. Но неужели вы считаете, что я буду откровенен с резидентом иномирцев?

– Мой мир не враждебен вашему, – Франклин пожал плечами. – Мне казалось, вы должны уже были это понять. У нас исключительно научный интерес, – улыбнулся он.

Язычок пламени в лампе затрепетал, хотя воздух вокруг был абсолютно неподвижен – ни ветерка, ни сквозняка. Человек в накидке посмотрел на лампу в своей руке и усмехнулся:

– Даже в последнюю войну Башни ни одна сторона не бомбила. И только извне, из вашего мира, пусть не сейчас, но через несколько десятков или сотен лет может придти угроза для них. Наша задача – оберегать их покой. Вот мы и вычисляем ваших агентов, определяем места нахождения порталов и стараемся их ликвидировать.

– Мы не агрессоры.

– Лжете. Это ваша профессия, – гид отвернулся. – Экскурсия закончена.

Франклин бросил еще один взгляд на бассейн. Фикция это или нет, однако позволяет сделать определенные выводы о местных обитателях. Но без полноценного контакта его визит сюда окажется почти бесполезным. Ради чего тогда он жертвует своей жизнью? Ради еще одной неразрешимой загадки?

– Подождите!

Но человек в накидке продолжал медленно подниматься по ступенькам.

Франклин решил поторговаться, тем более что от него явно этого ждали.

– Как насчет баш на баш?

Взгляд, брошенный из-под капюшона, не выражал ничего, кроме равнодушия.

– Я оценил антураж, – Франклин развел руками. – Впечатляет. И напоминает мне те «гробы», в которых лежат мои коллеги в лабораториях Совета. Именно в таком должен «выйти» отсюда и я, разве нет?

– Башня – это билет в один конец, – тем же тоном отозвался его гид. – И вы это знали.

– Знал я, знала мадам Алисия… – пробормотал Франклин. – Тем более знали вы. Так чем вы рискуете? Мое… «воскрешение» всецело зависит от вас.

– Вы и так многим нам обязаны, – с усмешкой отозвался тот. – Мы засвидетельствовали вашу так называемую искренность перед Советом.

– Ну разумеется, – фыркнул Франклин. – Я же попросил экскурсию…

Он до конца не разобрался еще во взаимоотношениях хранителей и Совета, но было ясно, что цели у них разные. Они используют друг друга, и это естественно. Две такие силы в одном мире неминуемо должны были либо придти к компромиссу, либо начать военные действия. И каждая по-своему заинтересована в пришельцах извне. Интерес спецслужб был Франклину вполне понятен. Хранители оставались джокером в колоде. И стороны наверняка были бы рады не делиться информацией друг с другом… но едва ли у Совета это получилось бы. Фрэнка в его местном воплощении определить как резидента могли только те, чьи возможности выходили за пределы спецслужб. И утаить его поимку они бы не смогли. Так что при любом раскладе после задушевных разговоров с Алисией Франклина ждал визит в Башню. Он предпочел напроситься сам. И хранители оценили его готовность к сотрудничеству. Во всяком случае, он на это надеялся.

– Вам нечего нам предложить, – гид тоже умел торговаться.

– Ну почему же… Все то же. Информацию. Подлинную информацию.

– И что взамен? Как мы успели убедиться, выполнение задания для ваших коллег важнее, чем сохранение жизни и рассудка.

– Стало быть, тоже информация, – кивнул Франклин. – Равноценный обмен. Баш на баш, как я и говорил.

– Я так понимаю, после этого вы рассчитываете отсюда выйти? – уточнил провожатый.

– По меньшей мере, надеюсь убедить вас в том, что наши намерения отнюдь не агрессивны. Вы же умеете определять искренность собеседника, – Франклин улыбнулся. – Я тоже.

Человек в накидке некоторое время молча стоял на ступеньках. Затем развернулся и стал спускаться обратно.

***

Они сидели на полу, напротив друг друга, а между ними стояла лампа. Каждый раз, когда Франклин пытался что-то скрасить или даже просто умолчать, язычок пламени начинал трепетать, а губы собеседника растягивались в ехидной улыбке. Когда же он сам отвечал на вопрос, пламя всегда горело ровно, и Франклин заподозрил, что его собеседник мог управлять лампой. Этические принципы хранителей пока оставались загадкой. Но чтобы определить, говорил ли хранитель правду или то, что считал правдой, Франклину лампа не требовалась.

– Кто или что находится в капсулах? – он начал с самого очевидного.

– Мы называем их Спящими... – пожал плечами провожатый. Ответ воистину дипломатичный – минимум информации. – На каком уровне развития в вашем мире находится магия?

Они играли в своеобразную игру: вопрос – ответ – вопрос.

– В нашем мире магии нет, – а вот Франклин был куда менее дипломатичен, хотя тоже предельно лаконичен. Разговор шел очень тяжело. – «Спящие» – значит, сейчас они спят, – размышлял вслух Франклин. – Когда же они проснутся?

– Когда придет время. Никто не знает. Может завтра, а может и через тысячу лет… Некоторые ваши резиденты обладают способностями, не свойственными людям этого мира. Какими?

– Хм. Интересная постановка вопроса, – улыбнулся Франклин. Пока что его скорее проверяли, чем на самом деле спрашивали. – Физические: метаморфность, нечувствительность к боли, способность задерживать дыхание на длительный срок, быстрая регенерация тканей, повышенная выносливость и физическая сила…

– Достаточно. Как насчет специфических интеллектуальных способностей?

– Они зависят от индивидуальных характеристик… Кто построил Башни и когда?

– Спящие. Несколько сотен тысяч лет тому назад. Точная дата нам неизвестна… Опишите социальный строй своего мира.

Они говорили долго, кажется, несколько часов. По капле вытягивали друг у друга нужные сведения, тщательно анализировали информацию, не менее тщательно продумывали каждый следующий вопрос, ибо цена за него была высока – еще одна тайна родного мира.

Безо всякого объявления перерыва собеседник Франклина вдруг поднялся, выйдя из очерченного лампой круга света, и вернулся через минуту с самым обычным стаканом.

– Спасибо, – несколько удивленно отозвался Франклин, принюхиваясь к содержимому.

– Люди устают, – пояснил ему собеседник. – Начинают хуже думать.

– А-а, вы даете мне тайм-аут... Благодарю.

От напряжения последних часов Франклин и в самом деле чувствовал, что начинает уставать. Задушевные беседы с Алисией выматывали его куда меньше. А вопросов впереди было еще не меряно… и ответов тоже.

Потягивая из стакана пахнущую мятой густую жидкость, Франклин рассматривал своего собеседника. То ли хранители были гуманоидами весьма сходными с людьми, то ли успешно под них маскировались. Он склонялся скорее ко второму варианту… Но чем черт не шутит? Вот, например, включает ли камуфляж кровавую корку на губе и красные полосы на запястьях? И прихрамывание при ходьбе…

– Может, все же представимся? – предложил Франклин.

– Хочешь сказать, я представлюсь, – они как-то незаметно перешли на «ты». – Мекйодэс, один из хранителей покоя Спящих.

– Скажи-ка мне, Мекйодэс, а за что недавно тебя так избили? – не то, чтобы он ждал искреннего и откровенного ответа…

Тот молчал. Смотрел на огонек лампы. А потом поднял спокойный взгляд:

– Из-за тебя, Франклин. И из-за твоего связного.

Злорадная улыбка была вполне гуманоидной.

– Вот как?

– Я ошибся в отношении вас.

Одна эта фраза дала Франклину больше материала для анализа, чем половина всех предыдущих ответов. Огонек лампы не двигался, но он был ему и не нужен. Способности Франклина лежали в сфере сверхчувствительности к эмоциям окружающих. Хм... В хранителях больше человеческого, чем он смел надеяться.

– И исправляешь ошибку?

– Моя очередь спрашивать, – ушел от ответа Мекйодэс. – Если ты отдохнул, – это уже была ирония.

– Тогда я просто порассуждаю, – не стал спорить Франклин. – Если у вас в самом деле практикуются телесные наказания… Это как-то не вяжется с принципами работы Башен.

Мекйодэс пожал плечами. Его противоречия явно не смущали.

– Не будем зря тратить время. Так какие, говоришь, у вас методы дисциплинарного взыскания? – он ухмыльнулся.

– А про лишение рождественских премий говорить? – уточнил Франклин. – Ладно, ладно, не буду…

И снова томительные часы игры в вопрос-ответ… Хотя сколько точно прошло времени, Франклин понятия не имел. В этой темноте времена суток были неотличимы. Хороший способ психологического давления…

– Продолжим в следующий раз, – от удивления Франклин даже немного взбодрился.

– В смысле?

– Нам нужно подумать, – Мекйодэс встал и поднял лампу с пола.

– Башня – билет в один конец, – напомнил Франклин, с трудом распрямляя затекшие ноги. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы меня измотала еще и мадам Алисия? Помилосердствуй!

– Не думаю, что тебе это грозит, – усмехнулся тот. – Мир за пределами Башни не только территория Совета.

– Я догадывался, но, спасибо, успокоил…

– Рано радуешься, – они подошли к подножию лестницы. – Лифтов-то у нас нет!

***

Полковник Бишоп безумно устал… За последние несколько дней он трижды имел честь общаться с Главой Совета, и эти беседы, особенно последнюю, дружелюбными назвать было очень трудно. А сегодня он еще выдержал двухчасовой отчет перед Советом в полном составе. Вот и не удивительно, что он чуть не перешел допустимые границы вежливости в телефонном разговоре с начальником полиции Женевы… Его операция, такая масштабная и важная, была на грани провала. И если найти иголку в стоге сена для него никогда не составляло труда, то поймать человека-невидимку, вернее метаморфа, в отнюдь не самом густонаселенном городе Европы ему оказалось не по силам.

Кроме того, за последние несколько суток он трижды пересек Атлантику и его жизненный ритм окончательно сбился. Натану Бишопу просто жизненно необходимо было сегодня вечером опрокинуть пару стаканчиков чего-нибудь горячительного. Именно с этой целью он и отправился в бар своего отеля.

Натан допивал уже вторую порцию двойного виски, когда заметил сидящую рядом стройную блондинку со сногсшибательным декольте. Вернее, он сперва заметил ее декольте и чуть виднеющееся кружево алого бюстгальтера, а потом уже саму девушку.

Бетси оказалась тоже американкой. И ее тоже страшно раздражали эти скучные европейцы, строго следующие своим глупым традициям и ни на йоту не отклоняющиеся от привычного ритма своей размеренной жизни.

Разговор завязался легко и также непринужденно тек дальше, даря полковнику Бишопу давно забытую радость общения с обычным человеком. Девушка заливисто смеялась всем его шуткам, не приставала с расспросами, но и не болтала без умолку сама. У нее была милая улыбка, красиво очерченные полные губы, приятный голос… Но самое сильное впечатление на Натана произвело все-таки ее декольте…

Через некоторое время они оказались в его номере. Оба с нетерпением освобождали друг друга от одежды, но потом вдруг Бетси взяла инициативу в свои руки. Она толкнула Бишопа на кровать, уселась на него сверху, и пообещала устроить незабываемую ночь таким томным шепотом, что у него не возникло ни малейшего желания возражать. Наоборот, полковник был только рад – он так устал за эти дни…

Последнее, что он помнил: как Бетси привязывала его руки его же галстуком к изголовью кровати, а затем – падение в бездонную пропасть ее темно-синих глаз…

Противный писк автоматически сработавшего будильника безвозвратно прогнал приятный сон, вместо которого пришла пульсирующая головная боль и сильнейшая жажда. Причем желанная вода текла где-то рядом – Бишоп слышал ее шум за стеной. Он облизал пересохшие губы и открыл глаза. Наверное, он вчера перебрал и… Тут его взгляд наткнулся на красный кружевной бюстгальтер, небрежно брошенный на край кровати, на туфли на шпильках, валяющиеся посреди комнаты, на дверь в ванную, за которой явно кто-то принимал душ.

Натан Бишоп улыбнулся – значит, та блондинка ему не приснилась… Он попробовал опустить руки, но запястья были до сих пор крепко привязаны. Ну что ж, он подождет, пока э-э… Бетси, кажется… выйдет из ванной.

Через десять минут ему надоело ждать, и он принялся самостоятельно распутывать прямо-таки морские узлы, навязанные этой блондинкой на его любимом шелковом галстуке.

А еще через четверть часа он решился и распахнул двери ванной, но не обнаружил там никого. Только клубы пара и надпись помадой на запотевшем зеркале: «Спасибо за инфу. С любовью, «Бетси» из Гамильтона».

Убиравшая соседний номер горничная была ужасно напугана раздавшимся за стенкой диким воплем и последовавшим за ним звоном разбитого стекла.

***

За дверью-входом в Башню Франклина ждала та же компания. Вот только, видимо, ждала уже довольно долго – охранники, утомленные бездельем, мирно курили и травили анекдоты, благо начальство не могло их видеть. Один вообще сидел на корточках у стены с пластиковым стаканчиком в руках. Правда, при появлении Фрэнка все резво вскочили на ноги.

Через тот же длинный бетонный коридор они вышли в подземный паркинг. Вот только машина ждала уже совсем другая – большой бронированный фургон с затемненными стеклами и закрытым кузовом, в который и посадили Франклина, предварительно надев наручники.

– Эй, эй! Мы так не договаривались!

Но ответом на слабые попытки возражения был лишь строгий взгляд одного из охранников и краткое, почти издевательское:

– На всякий случай.

Франклина довольно невежливо запихнули в кузов, где уже сидело двое в шлемах и с автоматами, правда, форма у них была другого цвета, да и нашивки отличались.

И было еще кое-что… Глаза одного охранника показались Франклину знакомыми. Чем пристальнее он присматривался к нему за время пути, тем больше призрачные поначалу предположения превращались в уверенность.

И потому Франклин вовремя слетел с сидения на очередном ухабе: заинтересовавший его охранник серией молниеносных ударов вырубил своего отвлекшегося на беспокойного пассажира напарника. Привычным движением застегнул на коллеге наручники и повернулся к Франклину. Его губы растянулись в улыбке, не сулящей ничего хорошего:

– Ну здравствуй, Фрэнки, – черты лица на мгновение словно подернулись дымкой…

Франклин потер ушибленное при падении колено и поднялся.

– Мистер Морган Джонсон, если не ошибаюсь? Вот уж не ожидал.

– А ты бы предпочел иметь дело с Томми? – тот снял с оглушенного охранника кобуру, засунул пистолет в карман.

– Не хочется тебя обижать, Морри, но да. Твое второе «я» производило куда более приятное впечатление…

– В принципе, – едва ли не задумчиво отозвался Морган, – благодарности от тебя я и не ждал, хотя помогать тебе – это последнее, о чем я мог бы мечтать в этой жизни. Но не могу вернуть тебе комплимент. Твое второе «я» было просто жалким неудачником. Если убрать твою спесь, твои потуги на интеллект и юмор… останется именно это. Типичный неудачник. Слабак.

– Ценю твою откровенность, – усмехнулся Франклин. – Но что-то я за Томом не замечал такой неприязни… «Помоги мне, Фрэнк, спаси меня, Фрэнк»… – повисла неприязненная, чуть смущенная тишина. – Кстати, снял бы ты с меня наручники, коллега.

– Обойдешься, – злорадно буркнул Морган.

– Хм… И что бы это значило?

– Заткнись, Фрэнки, будь так любезен.

– Не буду, – пожал Франклин плечами. – У тебя есть план, спаситель? Мы выпрыгиваем на ближайшем повороте?

– Ты выпрыгиваешь, – с явным удовольствием согласился Морган.

– Я? М-м-м… А ты дальше будешь мной, я правильно понимаю?

– Придется, – скривился Морган.

– Не пойдет, – Франклин покачал головой.

– Почему?

– Морри, ты, видно, еще от контузии не отошел, или что это там было… Ты не в теме. Уж прости, но твою работу пришлось делать за тебя. А времени до ближайшего поворота слишком мало, чтобы ввести тебя в курс.

– Ну почему же, большую часть той чуши, которую ты нес Совету, я уже знаю… – Морган весело хмыкнул.

– И кого это ты обработал? – искренне заинтересовался Франклин.

– Бишопа.

– Бедняга, – сочувствие было не менее искренним. – Но, скорее всего, мне придется вернуться в Башню, Морри. И вот это уже серьезно.

– Вернуться?

– Мне сказали, что им нужно подумать. О нас. О нашем мире. О перспективах.

– Черт! Угораздило же тебя! – зло бросил Морган.

– А тебя? Из-за кого я вообще вынужден заниматься делами, не имеющими к моему заданию никакого отношения?

– Вот и не занимайся. Проваливай. Медаль тебе обеспечена.

– Время идет, а ты не меняешься… – Франклин покачал головой. – Или это реакция на меня?

– На тебя? Много мнишь о себе.

– Вот как? Прекрасно. А то нам еще, увы, вместе работать.

– А вот это уж вряд ли, дорогой ты мой.

– Ну давай, злись, – прищурился Франклин. – У тебя это всегда хорошо получалось. Очень конструктивная манера поведения.

– Злиться? Да я тебя презираю. Со всей этой твоей гребаной конструктивностью. Если б не задание, я б с тобой не заговорил даже!

– Ты поосторожнее со словами-то, Томми… А то ведь без моей конструктивности я тебе врезать могу. Наконец. И повод найду… задним числом.

– Ты мне? – расхохотался Морган. – Ну, рискни. Ты ж кисейная барышня, Фрэнки. Духу не хватает даже ответить.

– Ответить? – с горечью сказал Франклин. – Можно подумать, ты меня спрашивал. Ты ж и так всегда все знаешь.

– Ну конечно, конечно, – с сарказмом отозвался Морган. – А ты чего ждал? Сеанса семейной психотерапии?

– Я своей вины и не отрицал, если ты помнишь. Но и ты не невинный мученик. Жизнь с тобой сама по себе была тем еще испытанием… Ты ж не признаешь противоречий. Дышать не даешь. Если б я тогда не напился и не изменил тебе, я бы рехнулся, наверное, – на полном серьезе сказал Франклин.

– А тебе луны на блюдечке не хватало? – взвился неожиданно даже для себя Морган. Ярость и обида не ушли за эти годы, а подспудно тлели. Одна искра, и загорелся фитиль очередной бочки с порохом.

– А ты так ничего и не понял, – резюмировал Франклин. – Хотя, конечно, проще слепо обвинять, а не пытаться разобраться в ситуации…

– В чем я должен был разбираться?! – сквозь зубы прошипел Морган. Он чудом удержался тогда, хотя убить эту сволочь хотелось ужасно. Но сейчас они были одни, и не было того удивления, а была только злость, удесятерившаяся от невозможности ее толком проявить.

– Мы говорим десять минут, – отсутствующим тоном заметил Франклин, – а я от тебя уже устал… Ты просто рекордсмен, Морри…

Вот тут они наконец-то и подрались. В тесном фургоне, по дороге от Башни, за полшага до провала миссии. Злость, ярость и боль рвались наружу, и дрались они с упоением. Энергии-то было хоть отбавляй… И потом надо же было отомстить друг дружке за ту почти идиллию, которая так неожиданно случилась в ними в этом мире. Ну, или не совсем с ними… но сути дела это не меняло. А уж тот поцелуй… вообще ни в какие ворота не лез! После всего, после взаимного бойкота это было… ну просто как в старые добрые времена…

От одной мысли об этом у Моргана кровь бросалась в голову. Да что ж такое-то? Стоило случиться амнезии и привет – снова здорово. Снова попал… То ли наваждение, то ли невезение… И главное – никакой сбитой программой ведь не объяснишь … И Фрэнк это знает… Ох и весело ему должно быть было, когда он самим собой стал… так же, как Моргану за себя стыдно. За то, что притяжение-то не пропало… И стоило отключиться вместе с памятью обиде, как все стало на свои места… и неважно кто там кого первым целовать начал… Стоп. Минуточку.

Морган на секунду остановился. Думать во время драки было опасно, и он тут же получил в зубы. Выругался.

– Фрэнки! Черт, Фрэнки!! Хватит!!!

Они замерли, тяжело дыша и сверля друг друга взглядами.

– Что такое? – с сарказмом поинтересовался Франклин. – Воды тебе тренер подать не должен?

– Слушай… тогда, в пещере… что на тебя нашло, а?

– Ты очень удачно выбрал время, чтоб спросить!

– Ну почему с тобой всегда так сложно… Просто ответь, и можешь снова мне врезать.

– Заманчиво звучит… В каком смысле «что нашло»? С чего мне вздумалось спасать какого-то недоумка, с которым я и так слишком долго нянчился? Ну… ты меня так уговаривал, – он хмыкнул.

– Нет… не спасать…

Франклин утер кровь с лица и усмехнулся.

– А-а… Как тебе сказать… Не удержался. Хотя до того мы с Фрэнком были уверены, что он вполне себе традиционный парень… А все твое влияние!

– Фрэнки.

– Ну?

– А теперь ты можешь заткнуться и представить себе, что ты это все еще не ты?

– Да это даже круче, чем игра в «доктора и пациента»… – не удержался от ехидства Франклин.

– Я же просил заткнуться…

И он заткнулся.

Вернее, его «заткнул» Морган нежным, глубоким, долгим поцелуем. Фрэнку даже не пришлось представлять себя барменом с автозаправки. Просто от осознания, что это Морри, от узнавания его нежных теплых губ, его крепких рук, зарывшихся ему в волосы, что-то сладко сжималось в сердце, а по телу пробегали волны желания, и каждая была больше предыдущей. В эти мгновения он ни о чем не думал, ни о том, что было, ни о том, что, возможно, будет дальше. Он с упоением растворялся в поцелуе любимого человека, в таком долгожданном поцелуе…

Наконец они оторвались друг от друга, еле переводя дыхание.

– Раздевайся, – прошептал на выдохе Морган, а затем отстранился и стал расстегивать на себе форму охранника.

– Но… э-э-э… Тебе не кажется, что сейчас не время и не место?

Последовал еще один, уже не такой длительный, но не менее страстный поцелуй.

– Фрэнки, ты не понял. Тебе таки придется прыгать. А в тюрьму к хранителям поеду я. В твоем облике, конечно же.

– Хочешь, вопреки всему, довести миссию до конца? Только я сомневаюсь, что они дадут положительный ответ, эти хранители.

– Так, времени у нас мало. Поэтому давай быстро выкладывай всю информацию о своем визите в Башню, – деловито сказал Морган, расшнуровывая огромные черные ботинки.

В очередной раз порадовавшись способности Моргана в любой ситуации мгновенно переключаться на работу, Франклин принялся раздеваться.

Через десять минут, полностью переодевшись и даже застегнув наручники на пленнике-подменке, Франклин не удержался и поцеловал свое полное отражение. «Нарциссизм какой-то, да и каска мешает», – сделал вывод он и, прошептав: «Удачи», – выпрыгнул из машины на полном ходу.

Досчитав до шестисот, чтобы они успели отъехать как можно дальше и никто бы не смог найти сбежавшего охранника, Морган принялся колотить в стенку водителя и орать: «Помогите, меня хотели убить!».

***

С того момента, как Лже-Франклина в качестве пленника привели в плохо освещенную комнату в подземелье какого-то старинного здания, прошло уже довольно много времени. Наверное, потянулись вторые сутки, и, честно говоря, ждать ему надоело. Но Морган все так же спокойно сидел, прислонившись спиной к каменной стене, на деревянной скамье из грубо сколоченных досок. Он то дремал недолго и чутко, то вскакивал и расхаживал по комнате, приседал и наклонялся, разминая затекшее тело и заодно согреваясь, то просто сидел и в который раз прокручивал в голове предполагаемый план здания (по крайней мере той части, по которой его вели, и той, что он успел увидеть из окна автомобиля), прикидывая возможные пути к отступлению.

Кроме лавочки-лежанки, в комнате был еще и большой стол из толстых, грубо сколоченных, но отполированных временем досок. Именно за этот стол они и сели с Мекйодэсом, когда тот, наконец, пришел. В Башню Моргана не повезли, и ему было даже жаль. Он бы не отказался тоже побывать там на экскурсии.

Придерживаясь лучших традиций поведения Франклина, Морган с милой непосредственностью поинтересовался у собеседника, столько веков этой мебели и как дорого она будет стоить на рынке, если сойдет за антиквариат.

Созерцание перекошенного от такого святотатства лица Мекйодэса с лихвой окупило томительные часы ожидания в холодной комнате-камере.

– Эта мебель почти ровесница замка, – сказал хранитель и поджал губы. – Вернее, его подземной части. Надземную же периодически обновляют, последний раз это делали три столетия назад.

– А вам не так уж чужд буржуазный материализм… – Морган опять выдал типичную реакцию Франклина. Похоже, Мекйодэс не обнаружил подмены, хотя кто их знает, этих хранителей.

– Перейдем к делу. Мы приняли решение, и я пришел сообщить вам о вашей дальнейшей судьбе.

Сухой, отстраненный тон, обращение на «вы» (хотя Франклин говорил, что они уже перешли на «ты») не предвещали ничего хорошего. Похоже, он не переоценил сверхподозрительность хранителей и в своем прогнозе не ошибся. Но Морган был готов к любому развитию событий. Главное – начать действовать вовремя и ни на секунду не терять бдительности.

– Мы проанализировали всю предоставленную информацию. И наш ответ… – тут Мекйодэс выдержал небольшую паузу, – отрицательный. Мы не будем с вами сотрудничать, и впредь, как и раньше, всех резидентов из вашего мира будем считать своими врагами. Вы – агрессоры. Что же касается вашей дальнейшей судьбы, то ее решит Совет. Мы вернем вас обратно в их полное распоряжение. В любом случае, вашей участи я не завидую, даже если все обойдется только анабиозом, – сказал он, поднимаясь.

Думать о том, что ответит на все это шеф, Моргану не хотелось. Подобное развитие событий означало новые планы начальства, интриги и, чем черт не шутит, новую программу в памяти. А пока стоило удалиться, и как можно скорее. Общение с досточтимой Алисией Темплтон в планы Моргана никак не входило. Он тоже встал. И уже в спину уходящего хранителя бросил:

– Говоришь, тебе бы не хотелось такой судьбы?

– Что?

Но едва Мекйодэс успел развернуться, как Морган перемахнул через стол и обхватил его за шею, уперев в кадык стилет, до этого времени припрятанный в голенище ботинка.

– Ты ведь дорожишь своей жалкой жизнью, сволочь антикварная. Хоть один звук, и ты – покойник! Понял?

Для пущей убедительности и устрашения Морган больно, но не очень сильно, пнул ногой по лодыжке своего заложника.

– Разъясняю ситуацию во избежание недоразумений, – Морган продолжал почти спокойным тоном, – я могу выйти отсюда с тобой, а могу без тебя, но в твоем обличье. В твоих же интересах облегчить мне путь. Веди меня к выходу. Только не к центральному. Веди к тайному ходу, о котором знаешь только ты и, может, еще два-три человека. Только не надо мне врать – в таком замке, как этот, их просто не может не быть!

К его удивлению, Мекйодэс послушно повел его запутанными коридорами подземелья. Морган связал заложнику руки за спиной собственным поясом: так они стали передвигаться намного быстрее. Мекйодэс всячески противился – спотыкался, замедлял шаг и наверняка вел более длинным путем, и Моргану приходилось придавать ускорения своему проводнику периодическими уколами стилета в спину.

Наконец, никого не встретив по дороге, они подошли к темной нише, в глубине которой практически невозможно было определить очертания двери. Разве что при ярком свете и зная, что она тут действительно должна находиться.

– Развяжи мне руки, иначе я не смогу ее открыть.

– Еще чего! Живо говори, куда нажимать!

– Ты ее не откроешь. Это может сделать только хранитель.

Поразмыслив пару мгновений, Морган ослабил петлю, но тут же снова приставил нож к шее хранителя. Стоя к нему так близко, он обнаружил, что заложника сотрясает крупная дрожь – настолько тот нервничал.

Раздался щелчок, щель в стене стала заметнее. Мекйодэс с усилием толкнул каменную кладку, и перед ними зачернел проход.

А в то же мгновение в одной из комнат наверху замигала маленькая красная лампочка.

Мекйодэс, видимо, нажал какую-то кнопку – между стеной и потолком разлилось слабое свечение. Но чтобы идти, не спотыкаясь и не натыкаясь на выступы стен, его было достаточно.

И снова долгий переход.

Они уже отошли на достаточно большое расстояние от замка, но Морган не ослаблял бдительность. И не зря – когда конец тоннеля был уже виден, сзади послышались вкрадчивые шаги, заколебались тени.

Морган сразу изменил расстановку фигур: почти полностью закрывшись своим заложником, он попятился к заветному выходу. Судя по звукам шагов, преследователь был один. Ну, конечно, так как проход – потайной, никто не станет сюда тащить целый взвод охранников. Опершись спиной о дверь, он крикнул в темноту коридора, где кто-то явно скрывался:

– Стой! Ни с места! Сделаешь еще шаг, и я перережу ему глотку!

Для убедительности он жестче сдавил шею Мекйодэесу. Из горла заложника послышались хрипы, колени подкосились, и Морган едва удержал его перед собой.

– Ты не имеешь права его мучить! – раздалось из темноты.

– А вы не имеете права мучить нас, иномирцев! Брось свое оружие вперед! Слышишь? Бросай, иначе…

Мэкйодес снова отчаянно захрипел.

Что-то с лязгом упало на пол в метрах десяти-двенадцати от ног Моргана. Пистолет. М-да, агенту Джонсону сегодня крупно везло: с холодным оружием против огнестрельного выстоять было бы трудно. Если вообще возможно.

– Второй! Бросай туда же второй пистолет! – приказал Морган.

– У меня больше нет, – ответил голос из темноты. – Правда. Вы ведь, кажется, умеете считывать ложь? Я просто зашел посмотреть, что случилось.

– Тогда замри на месте! А ты, неженка, давай, открывай дверь.

Мекйодэс замотал головой и попытался было что-то сказать, но Морган только сильнее прижал острие к горлу хранителя, и темная струйка крови побежала по шее заложника, по лезвию, запачкала руки агента…

– Не трогай его! – закричал человек из темноты.

– Если ты не пойдешь за нами, то я его оставлю в живых. Ну, и при условии, что он будет вести себя послушно и смирно.

Щелкнули замки, сдвинулась стенка. Все также спиной вперед (хоть это было довольно рискованно) Морган с Мекйодэсом вышли, и стена за ними снова захлопнулась.

***

Ровно через три минуты после того, как из дверей кирпичного сарая, окруженного забором из колючей проволоки и двумя трансформаторными будками (для отвода любопытных глаз), вышел Морган со своим заложником, оттуда же, с пистолетом наготове, выскочил еще один человек. Одет он был в деловой костюм, который, впрочем, немного испачкался в паутине и извести. Он был старше Мекйодэса, в волосах уже виднелось немало седины, да и обрюзгший живот тоже выдавал немолодой возраст.

– Простите меня, Мигрэс…

На земле сразу возле стены сарая сидел, понурив голову, удрученный хранитель. Одну ладонь он прижал к шее, и между пальцами медленно просачивалась кровь.

Седой человек осмотрел лес вокруг, но в сгущающихся сумерках определить направление, куда побежал Морган, не было возможным. Он попробовал прислушаться, но лес был полон разных звуков: шелестел верхушками деревьев ветер, кричала птица, вдалеке шумела автострада. К тому же хоть что-то различить мешало противное гудение трансформаторных будок.

Мигрэс поставил на предохранитель и спрятал пистолет за пояс, затем присел на корточках рядом с Мекйодэсом.

– Ты не сильно ранен?

Тот замотал головой, мол, ерунда. Но седой поднял подбородок, и сам осмотрел порез. Рана была неглубокой, Мекйодэсу порой приходилось и хуже.

И тут Мигрэс обратил внимание на глаза молодого хранителя. На кончиках его ресниц блестели слезы.

– Вы меня не убили… Почему?

– Ты о чем? – не понял седой.

– У вас была возможность выстрелить. Да, пули прошли бы через мое тело, но они задели бы иномирца. Нам ведь нужно было его остановить! Важно было не дать ему уйти! Но вы не стали стрелять. Почему?

Всего на одно мгновение лицо Мигрэса озарила искренняя улыбка, и глаза утратили свою обычную холодность. А потом все вернулось на круги своя.

– Просто я не планировал тебя убивать сегодня, да еще и столь банальным способом, – съехидничал он. – К тому же никто не скрасит мои скучные одинокие вечера так славно, как это делаешь ты. Даже Алисия, если ее связать и запереть в подземелье.

Мекйодэс все так же ошарашено смотрел на своего начальника. А Мигрэс подумал, что сегодня могло случиться непоправимое, и он бы не смог больше увидеть этих глаз.

– Все, хватит болтать. Пошли обратно, тебе нужно обработать рану.

И они скрылись за серой дверью, на которой был нарисован желтый треугольный знак с молнией посередине.

***

В уютном кафе в центре Женевы, в самый разгар обеденного перерыва двое молодых людей, выглядящих как менеджеры среднего звена, не вызывали ни подозрений, ни даже особого интереса.

– …Любопытный способ подтвердить тезис о нашем миролюбии и готовности к сотрудничеству, – хмыкнул первый. – Теперь всех наших придется не то, что предупреждать – эвакуировать в спешном порядке.

– А ты, вероятно, хотел добровольно отдаться на милость Совета? У миссис Темплтон прелестная коллекция наших соотечественников в анабиозе, – не остался в долгу второй.

– Ну, вообще-то да, – уже серьезно кивнул первый. – Если нет другого способа их убедить… Контакт-то все равно придется устанавливать. Начальство от своего не отступится, и лучше продемонстрировать добрую волю, чтобы облегчить работу нашим коллегам. Никто ведь не ждал, что они примут нас с распростертыми объятьями. Ты Тиамат вспомни… сколько там наших полегло, пока мы своего добились…

– Да, согласен, – второй заказал еще одно пирожное. После всех этих мытарств в Америке он не мог отказать себе в очередном удовольствии, – ты рассуждаешь абсолютно правильно в рамках общей программы исследований. Но…

– Но?..

– Это все же было мое задание, а не твое… А я не дипломат. Я – агент. Тебя это не заставляет задуматься?

– Заставляет, – первый откинулся на спинку стула. – И давно. Но выход за рамки общей программы был слишком смелым предположением даже для меня. И что, дальше идут сведения, не подлежащие разглашению?

– Ну, само собой, – фыркнул второй. – А права доступа у тебя нет.

– А я ничего и не спрашиваю, – невинно отозвался первый. Отпил кофе и добавил задумчиво: – Тут и так все ясно…

В кафе вошел очередной посетитель, мужчина средних лет, и молодые люди переглянулись.

– Это тоже входит в план? – весело поинтересовался первый.

– А как же! В том, что касается облегчения работы коллегам, я абсолютно с тобой согласен…

***

Обеденный перерыв уже заканчивался, так что мест в кафе было достаточно, потому полковник Бишоп без особой радости посмотрел на подсевшего за его столик нахала.

– Да вы не волнуйтесь, – обаятельно улыбнулся тот. – Я ненадолго.

И эта улыбка невесть почему показалась Бишопу знакомой…

– Просто хотел передать вам снимки для семейного альбома, – неуловимым движением фокусника парень вытащил из нагрудного кармана конверт и с улыбкой протянул полковнику.

– Я не знаю, кто вы, – ответил тот равнодушно, мешая вилкой салат. – А разговоры с незнакомыми людьми меня не интересуют. Всего хорошего.

– Вот как? Вы всех возможных информаторов так выпроваживаете?

– Друг мой, – усмехнулся Бишоп, – если вы хотите сообщить о террористическом акте – позвоните в полицию. А я, боюсь, ничем не смогу вам помочь.

– Может, лучше в газету? – глубокомысленно спросил тот. – У вас в Америке нравы, конечно, свободные, но государственная измена – это вам не поход от жены налево…

– Простите?

Фотографии веером легли на стол, Бишоп без особого труда узнал себя в знакомой обстановке своего номера в отеле и ту самую милейшую Бетси… а дальше пошли куда более компрометирующие снимки задушевной беседы в неформальной обстановке с тем самым агентом, которого они и разыскивали…

– Как вам? Теперь-то понятно, почему вы его не взяли в Гамильтоне. И почем нынче родина?

– Сбавьте тон, – резко бросил Бишоп.

– Хм, прошу прощения. Не вышел из образа… Возможно, мадам Алисия и будет на вашей стороне… но американские члены Совета вряд ли…

Бишоп на мгновение прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сдержаться.

– И каковы ваши условия?

– Меняю документально засвидетельствованную измену на бездоказательную, но настоящую, – улыбнулся парень.

***

– Морри, давай возьмем вот эту, – Франклин в восторге остановился перед ярко-синим автомобилем – чистым, блестящим и даже на вид безумно дорогим.

Морган, уже прошедший несколько метров вперед по автостоянке, был вынужден вернуться.

– Ну и далеко ли мы уедем на этом корыте с ненадежной тормозной системой?

– Зачем ты так про нее?! Это же одна из последних моделей Ferrari. К тому же скорость развивает порядочную, по сравнению с другими авто этого мира и этого времени. А тормоза… Нам они вообще не нужны, чтобы в портал прыгнуть!

– До портала еще доехать надо, – пробурчал Джонсон.

– Ты только посмотри, какая она красавица! Морри, пожалуйста! – постер с этой тачкой висел у Фрэнка над кроватью, но и Франклин оказался к ней неравнодушен.

– А… Ну, раз так… – последовала непродолжительная возня с отмычками. – Залезай!

Довольный Франклин прыгнул в машину. И пока он ощупал весь салон, подергал все ручки, к которым смог дотянуться, проинспектировал панель и настроил магнитолу, Морган уже вырулил из города на автостраду.

– Ну что, выжмешь из нее максимум?

– Тебе так не терпится явиться пред очи шефа с подробным отчетом? – съязвил Морган, краем глаза наблюдая, как постепенно исчезает беззаботная улыбка с губ напарника.

– М-да, боюсь даже представить, что нас ждет.

– Да ладно, все не так уж плохо. По крайней мере, у нас есть три неожиданных козыря.

– Три? Визит в Башню – раз. Вербовка Бишопа – два. А третий – то, что я думаю?.. – он усмехнулся.

– Не буду лишать тебя удовольствия от догадок, – с ответной улыбкой отозвался Морган.

– Ну, я не претендую на понимание всех далекоидущих планов шефа, – скромно начал Франклин, – но из того замка, кроме себя, ты вынес лишь одно… И только этим можно оправдать выход за рамки общей программы… Хм. «Оправдать» не то слово. «Объяснить».

– Называй как хочешь. Но это продвинет нас хоть на йоту к пониманию, что же здесь происходит на самом деле. И кто они такие.

– Думаешь, они не поймут, зачем ты это сделал? – с сомнением спросил Франклин. – Тут же к гадалке не ходи – где кровь, там и анализ ДНК и всего прочего… Спецслужбы тут, конечно, отсталые в этом отношении, но уж хранители-то…

– Ну, я очень старался выглядеть полным варваром, – хмыкнул Морган. – Так что парень… как его…

– Мекйодэс? – с первого раза умудрился выговорить Франклин.

– Угу. Имеет все основания на меня жаловаться… Хотя я резал-то не сильно.

– Ну да… так анализ крови взял, – ехидно согласился Франклин. – Думаешь, реализация хоть этого варианта спасет нас от расправы шефа?

– На особую милость не надейся. Он за прошедшее время не подобрел ни на йоту.

– Чувствую, после отчета нам останется только напиться, – полушутя предположил Франклин.

– Не останется, – ответил Морган. – Ах, да, ты же не в курсе – я теперь спиртного не употребляю.

– Да ну? С какой такой радости?

– С той самой, Фрэнки… С той самой рождественской вечеринки.

Франклин в удивлении уставился на Моргана. Сначала хотел съязвить, но не стал. Отвернулся и молча рассматривал пейзаж за окном. Лишнее напоминание о вечере, который ему хотелось вычеркнуть из своего прошлого, было весьма неприятным. Нечаянная фраза, вскользь затронутая тема, и вот уже пошатнулось установившееся было перемирье. Но вместо того, чтобы уйти от опасной темы, Моргана, наоборот, понесло:

– Кстати, Тэд у нас в конторе больше не работает. Уволили за некомпетентность. Говорят, он…

– Перестань! – перебил его Франклин, но тот все равно продолжал:

– Говорят, он уехал куда-то на север…

– Морган, прекрати!

– Как, ты не хочешь узнать новости о своем любовнике?

– Он мне не любовник!

– Разве? Вы же тогда, уединившись в кабинете, любовью занимались. Или мне померещилось?

Франклин вздохнул и пробормотал:

– Я был пьян. Решил чертовски напиться после нашей ссоры. Я плохо соображал, что делал. А ты тоже хорош – сразу руками махать!

– Интересно, а как бы ты поступил на моем месте? Сказал бы: «Продолжайте, ребята, а я тут в дверях постою, полюбуюсь»?

В салоне воцарилось гнетущее молчание. Машина неслась по широкой автостраде, вокруг раскинулись поля, периодически мелькали заправки и придорожные мотели. Впереди начинался небольшой горный кряж, справа вдалеке виднелась очередная Башня.

– Зачем ты поднял эту тему? Мы уже было вроде помирились…

– Извини. Просто… Вот мы сейчас вернемся, и что дальше? Ты тут пробыл два года. Пока тебя не было, это одно. Но теперь ты снова будешь в соседнем кабинете…

Он замолчал, недоговорив фразу до конца. Но направление его мыслей Франклин уловил. В экстремальных условиях этого мира, на грани провала операции, преследуемые хранителями и местными спецслужбами, логично было забыть старые обиды и объединить свои силы. Но совсем скоро они вернутся домой… Франклин вспомнил и выставленные за дверь чемоданы; и ужасный месяц, прожитый в отеле в надежде на перемирье; и косые взгляды сослуживцев, их перешептывание за спиной; и понимающую улыбку шефа, в ответ на просьбу о «полевом» задании желательно подальше и подольше…

– Знаешь, написать прошение об очередном переводе много времени не займет, – сказал Франклин. – У меня нет ни малейшего желания мозолить тебе глаза.

– Нет, Фрэнки. Ты ведь сразу умудришься вляпаться в какую-нибудь авантюру почище этой…

– Да мне пофиг…

– А мне нет.

Франклин только хмыкнул. Морган, похоже, решил расставить все точки над «i» прямо сейчас. Причем против предполагаемой расстановки этих «точек», судя по всему, никто возражать не будет.

– Просто я хочу, чтобы мы выяснили до возвращения, – продолжал Морган, – можем ли мы начать все заново? – и добавил: – Я готов забыть все, что случилось на той рождественской вечеринке. И я постараюсь учесть свои ошибки…

Франклин молчал не очень долго.

– Никто из нас не святой. Наверное, стоит прощать друг друга.

Оба переглянулись. Счастливые улыбки неудержимо расплывались на их лицах. И они стали целоваться прямо там, в мчащейся по шоссе машине…

***

Молоденький сержант, патрулировавший сегодня эту часть автострады, откровенно скучал. Как, впрочем, и все свои предыдущие смены за полтора года работы. Насмотревшись фильмов, он мечтал о захватывающих погонях и перестрелках, однако реальность его крайне разочаровала: даже обычных нарушений правил дорожного движения случалось совсем мало. Порой законопослушность европейцев так раздражала…

Поэтому, увидев ярко-синюю Ferrari, выписывающую зигзаги по пустынному (слава Башням!) шоссе, он не сразу поверил своим глазам.

Естественно, на сигнал остановиться водитель не среагировал. Едва ли не прыгающий от счастья сержант завел мотор патрульного автомобиля и наконец-то нажал желанную кнопку – окрестности оглушил пронзительный вой полицейской сирены.

Минуту спустя Ferrari выровняла ход. И прибавила скорости. Порядочно так прибавила. Сержант вдавил педаль газа в пол и одновременно срывающимся голосом доложил о ситуации по рации.

– Не нервничайте, Райан, – ответил дежурный диспетчер. – Сейчас подоспеет подмога. Постарайтесь не упустить их из виду.

– Понял, сэр! – ответил в рацию Райан. И добавил уже про себя: «А я и не нервничаю, я просто в восторге!».

Ferrari несся на приличной скорости, и преследующие его полицейские машины безнадежно отставали. По ходу погони к ним присоединялись новые, но они тоже вскоре оставались позади.

А из машины, как издевка, доносилась какая-то веселая и динамичная мелодия на максимальной громкости.

Райан, все еще несшийся вслед за еле виднеющимся автомобилем заметил знак, предупреждающий, что впереди будет мост, и снова закричал об этом в рацию.

– Сержант Райан, успокойтесь. Мы в курсе: спецслужбы нам любезно предоставили свой вертолет. На мосту как раз организовываем заграждение. Продолжайте преследование. Ваша задача: не дать нарушителям уйти, если они вдруг развернутся и попытаются порваться назад.

– Понял, сэр, – ответил постовой и задумался. Вертолет спецслужб? Это ж каких тогда нарушителей он засек? Ничего себе! Тут вообще повышение светит или даже награда…

Вскоре впереди показался тот самый мост, а на нем, как раз посредине, – заграждение из полицейских машин в два ряда, за которыми спрятались вооруженные блюстители порядка.

Но Ferrari ни на йоту не сбавил скорость. Еще минута-другая – и полицейские в панике бросились наутек, а преследующие нарушителей автомобили один за другим стали тормозить и съезжать на обочину.

Дальше последовала сцена, всем свидетелям которой в этот же день под угрозой чуть ли не смертной казни пришлось подписывать договор о неразглашении увиденного.

Самый лучший обзор, конечно же, был у вертолетчиков. Но и остальные тоже хорошо видели, как ярко-синий автомобиль выехал на полной скорости на мост, затем водитель, очевидно, понял, что прорваться сквозь ограждение не удастся, и ударил по тормозам, машину дважды развернуло и, пробив боковые заграждения моста, она стала стремительно падать на дно ущелья, но где-то метрах в пяти над острыми камнями небольшой горной речушки вдруг… бесследно исчезла!

***

У полковника Натана Бишопа давно уже не было такого мучительного выбора, что лучше: выпить банку снотворных таблеток, вскрыть лезвием вены, прострелить голову табельным пистолетом, выброситься из окна своей квартиры, повеситься на ремне из крокодиловой кожи либо спуститься в гараж, сесть в автомобиль, набрать максимальную скорость, а потом направить машину в столб или в бетонную стену?

Честь превыше всего. Избежать «бездоказательной, но настоящей» измены он мог только одним путем – добровольного ухода. Все можно было списать на стресс последних дней.

Таблетки для создания видимости случайной передозировки подходили идеально, но умирать с клеймом невротика было унизительно. Да и Алисия, черти б ее взяли, знала его слишком хорошо, чтобы поверить в подобную случайность. Оставался старый добрый метод «истинных джентльменов». Отхлебнув из бутылки еще несколько глотков виски, полковник принялся заряжать пистолет, стараясь не обращать внимания на фотографию в простенькой рамке на краю стола. Щелкнул затвор, затем был снят предохранитель, а дуло приставлено к виску.

Бишоп зажмурился, скривил рот. Руки задрожали сильнее, пальцы, держащие рукоятку, побелели от напряжения. Шли секунды, минуты. Но ничего не происходило.

Внезапно он со всей силы отшвырнул пистолет. Тот ударился об стену, прогремел оглушительный выстрел, но пуля попала в диван, подняв облако перьев из «убитой» подушки.

Некоторое время в комнате стояла звенящая тишина, а потом раздались всхлипы. Плакал пьяный полковник АНБ над фотографией маленькой девчушки с красными бантиками и щенком на руках.

Пусть не рядом, пусть где-то там, в другом штате, с его бывшей женой и ее новым мужем растет веселая и любознательная Миранда Бишоп. Но все равно это веская причина, чтобы не лишать себя жизни. Честь равнодушна к нему. А дочери нужен отец.

И когда следующим утром гладко побритый и в тщательно отутюженном костюме Натан Бишоп шел на работу, вынужденная государственная измена уже не казалась ему столь ужасным событием.

***

Где-то наверху, вернее, не где-то, а точно в кабинете, уже минут пятнадцать раздавались пронзительные телефонные трели. Стрелки часов приближались к отметке «три ночи», и обычно в такое время Мигрэса беспокоили только по очень важным делам. Но сегодня член Совета и неспящий Спящий мог позволить себе роскошь отправить к черту всех и вся. Звонила, скорее всего, эта дура Алисия Темплтон, чтобы в который уже раз высказать свое возмущение действиями его и его подопечных.

Но даже удовольствие снова послать Главу Совета не смогло бы сейчас поднять Мигрэса из теплой постели. А причина была проста: рядом, уткнувшись носом в сильное плечо своего начальника и тихонько посапывая, спал Мекйодэс – самый счастливый хранитель на свете.

***

…Молодцы мальчики, хорошие отчеты, бурная фантазия, взаимное выгораживание… Он определенно был ими доволен.

Хотя это только первый шаг, но… вот оно доказательство, что он был прав, и искомое найдено. Кто бы мог предположить: заштатный мирок, крайне низкий уровень технического развития и добровольное исключение себя из активной жизни на сколько? Столетия?

Равно обожаемый и уважаемый всеми своими подчиненными шеф Конторы покачал головой. Вздохнул. Не думал, что бывшие противники вот так закончат, ведь как выступали, помнится, как рвались к деятельности… И каков итог? Из всех способов бегства они выбрали самый трусливый – сон, ни тебе ответственности, ни выбора. А охрана явно теряет компетентность – такой прокол… Вся эта беготня только ради исправления глупейшего просчета. Да, не тот стиль управления, не тот. Кнут… и иногда пряник – не всегда лучшее средство обучения. Далеко не всегда.

Он усмехнулся. Вот мальчики – прекрасное тому доказательство. Выкрутились, инициативу проявили. Ну, хоть бы обошлось без очередного выяснения отношений. Оно, конечно, в юности без этого никак, но лучший агент – довольный жизнью. Более или менее.

Что ж, не мешает включить кое-кому будильник.

Он придвинул к себе лист бумаги и начал набрасывать план следующей операции.


End file.
